HandJob?
by In the Pages
Summary: The boys are developing a sexual relationship... who knows what could happen. Light, fun, smutty.. been told it's funny. But you make that call. Dedicated to the late Kate Wilson. We all love and miss you.
1. Chapter 1

Carey kept forgetting little thing as she getting ready for a big show that night. Her lipstick, an earring, …. the list went on and on. Both Zack, and Cody groaned, every time their mother got to the door, even _opening _the door; just to turn around and search the room for whatever it was that time.

The twins were inching for some alone time. The twins have been together, _together_ for just over a month now.

There was something about falling in love with your brother, where it is just a whole lot simpler, then the old-fashioned non-sibling relationship. They knew everything about each other; they knew they truly loved eachother. And because they were brother, they were already in a functioning fun loving relationship.

BUT by being brother, so they had to hide what they felt for eachother. Exceptionally what they did with eachother.

They hadn't done much, just some kissing with a lot of orgasm-induced by grinding. Sharing heated kiss at the dead of night; thrusting, grinding, involuntary humping eachother into the mattress. Zack was a bit risky, dragging Cody into deep kisses in the elevator, squeezing his brother thighs under the table.

They waited the 10; self made standard minutes after Carey's departure before they attacked each other. Cody flung himself at Zack, Zack grabbed Cody mid air, their teeth clang together, the lips smack, their breath mixed.

Cody wrapped his long lean leg around Zack thicker waist, running his finger through his twin's hair. Zack dug his fingers into Cody's hip pulling closer by the pelvic. Zack carried them to the kitchen table, dropping his brother onto it. Cody pulled his brother down till his own back was against smooth wood of the table. Zack ground in to Cody's ass. Cody yelped, pulling at Zack's hair. Cody began to rock into his brother's tummy. Zack ran his tongue long Cody bottom lip, biting down on it hard. Cody yanked Zack's head back, exposing his neck. Cody dove in sucking on his brother's Adam's apples.

Zack always melted into putty when Cody did this. Spilling out everything in a throaty moan, "GOD, Cody! I just want to fuck you so hard."

The sucking stopped, desperate and confused Zack ground into Cody, begging him to start again.

Cody's let his heavy head hit the table behind him. "What?"

Hearing the slight panic in his twin, Zack stood up and looked down at Cody.

Cody cheeks were bright red with his blond hair, fallen in just away that it…it had him just to inhumanly adorable. Zack smiled and lent down in for a quick kiss, but Cody turned his head. Rolling out Zack's hold. Jumping off the table, Cody headed towards the bathroom.

All Zack could do is watch with a gaping trap.

Cody rushed to the sink, fumbling with the tape, till cold water gushed out. He frantically snooped it into his hand, splashing it his face. Ice water ran down Cody's face, dripping off the tip of his nose. Grabbing more water Cody rubbed it into the back of his neck. Shivering as droplet ran along his spine.

Cody clutched at the counter with white knuckles, listening to the sound of the water hitting the arctic sink. Cody let out shaky breath , trying to find his cool. Cody looked at his reflection but only saw the Zack in him. NOT _IN _HIM, IN HIM!!

" I'm sorry." Zack voice was laced with guilt.

Cody jumped ,turning in mid air, to face his brother.

Zack's face was cracked, broken with shame.. Zack took a step closer, but Cody pressed further into the sink. Zack saw this, his face dropped even further." I didn't mean to scare you. I should have- I don't know what I should have done. Cody you got to tell me what's the matter."

The water was still running.

Cody's throat tightened, his voice crocked. He looked at his brother, with the look of take-mercy-on-me. Zack cautiously walked to his twin.. Cody didn't cower but he did drop his gaze to the floor. Zack cupped his brother's chin tilting in up, demanding eye contact. "Cody…"

Cody swallowed and looked through his eyelash, his eyes darting in panic, " I thought I was going to puke up my heart when you…" Zack gave him a look that demanded to know. " That you wa- wanted to ahh fu-fuck me." Zack dropped his hand, and slowly grasped Cody's wrist, pulling him closer. Flush with his chest. Zack could feel his brother every increasing speed of Cody's pulse.

" A good puking or bad puking?" Zack trailed his hand up Cody's forearm. Cody actually laughed a small, disbelieving happy laugh.

Cody gentle rested his forehead on his brother's."Both, Zack, both." Cody could feel Zack's breath on his lips, aching for the soft touch of them.

" Can I kiss you, without having you running out on me?" Cody just gave a slight nod before Zack pushed at Cody's top lip with his own, taking the bottom in between them both. Cody returned the favor. They kiss was prolonged, needy, full with pauses and half pullbacks. As soon as one pulled back for air the other recaptured his brother lips, reluctant to letting them go. Zack pulled back, and when Cody heatedly dove to steal back Zack's lips, he jerked his head away. " Cody do you trust me?"…

Nothing.

" Cody, do you trust me?

Cody swallowed and nodded. Zack gave a big smile and dragged Cody back in to they kiss.

Zack pulled back and panted, "Turn around and face the mirror." Cody's eye flew open, Zack gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm not going to do anything, you don't want. You say stop, I stop."

Cody hesitated for a second then he turned and faced the mirror. Zack was standing behind him. " Look at your face." Zack stepped closer, slide one his hand into the back pocket of Cody's jeans. Cody jumped, all his muscle tensed. Zack snaked the other hand to his stomach. Riding low, on the hem on both the shirt and pants'. Zack squeezed Cody ass, digging his fingers in.

Cody's knees gave out; Zack tightened his hold on Cody. " Grab the sink.' Cody followed out the order. That is what Zack is doing, ordering.

The younger twin's knuckles stretched white, as his fist clamped down in the edge on the sink.

The water was still running, bubbling out.

Zack's hand that was on Cody's stomach, press hard into the younger twin. Testing the give. It slowly drifted to over Cody's hip. Zack dragged his brother closer into him, pressing them dead flush together.

" Cody, feel how you heart is beating a hundred miles a min." Zack began to drum with hand over Cody's hip, mimicking his pulse.

Cody chest contacted, while Zack hand drifted again. Slipping into in his pant. Cody jerked back into Zack. Slamming with force into the older twins chest.

Zack tightened his hold, giving Cody no give. " Shh Cody it's all right. I ain't going to do anything to hurt ya, k."

Cody nodded as his breathe became progressive more labored.

Zack gently pulled at the curls of panting boy's pubic hair, " Cody, do you see the red in your face. The quiver in your bottom lip. The thin layer of sweat.." Zack bent hit head down kissing Cody's neck, making his way to behind the ear. In a husky air he whispered to his brother, " Your body want's it. But do you want it Cody?"

Cody stared at their shared reflection in the mirror. He saw it, he felt it. He felt his erection strain against his PJ pants. He knew it was weeping pre-come already. He felt the shiver running though out his body with every slight tug, Zack gave his public hair. " Yes" Cody huffed.

Zack nibbled the top of his brother's spine inching his way to the base of Cody's cock" What was that?"

" Yes!" Cody moaned, thrusting into Zack's touch. Cody feel Zack smile against his skin.

Zack wrapped his fingers around the base of his twin's cock, twisting his wrist in slow motions. " Are you sure?"

" Fuck yes, please, just-" Cody choked out as he rutted into his brother's hand.

Zack moved in a slow swipe, to the head of his twin's pulsing erection.

Cody's muscle melted as a thumb ran circles into his slit. Connecting his thick stick fluid it, pumped back, repeating it's action. Cody's chest tighten, allowing only sharp intakes of air in. The muscle's in stomach flexed. His head grew fuzzy, his mouth dry. He looked at his reflection, watching his reaction..

Jerking his hips, pushing himself further into his twin's hand.

Zack began to ground his crotch into Cody's ass, with his chest flush with his younger brother's back. Moving in time his hand.

Cody's cock was oozing pre-come, causing Zack's hand to glide without resistance.

Cody couldn't handle it! The twist of Zack wrist, the not so gently squeeze. When Zack re-wrapped his finger to get a better hold, he made Cody choke out a broken scream. Balls tightened, cum pulsing out of him, whimpering as he rode the waves of the after glow.

Continuing to jack his brother," That it, Codster, cum for me. I want you to enjoy this."

Cody collapsed onto the counter, panting slowly regaining reality. Zack leaned down and kissed his blessed brother on the top of his spine. Sending a chill although out it.

Both stayed that way till Cody's breathing was back to normal, before Zack spoke up, " Hey Hun, can you roll over so I can wash my hand?"

Cody oozed out from under his brother, because oozing was the only thing his muscle were capable of. " Yea, hah, the waters stilling running," Cody flopped against the opposite wall, to weak in the knee's to stand.

Zack turned to the boneless boy, " You didn't last too long did ya" Laughing, satisflied with himself, Zacking walked out of the room.

Cody wobbled out, jelly legs, toward his brother, " Zack shut up!" Cody started to get his sea legs back when he tackled his brother. Crashing them into the floor.

" What the hell?" Zack rolled around under his brother with difficult.

Cody slide down till he was straddling Zack's knee, " It's your turn?" Cody palmed Zack hardening groin leaning down captured his twin's lip. Cupping his cock, nipping at his bottom lip.

Zack thrusted up at the touch, hissing at the contact, " Cody stop.."

Cody mouth drifted to his brother's jaw biting at the bone sucking at the soft give of the skin, " Why?"

" Because I said stop."

Cody stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Sorry I havn't updated in a while, but I'm sick so I will proably have another chapter up by the end of the day. Lucky you guys!

Ch.2

Straddling his twin, Cody sat up, raising an eyebrow, " Why are you saying stop? Don't you want me, you said yourself you wanted to fuck me."

Zack reached a hand rubbing along the Cody's forearm, the hair rising under his touch. " Cody, I don't want you to feel obligated to do the same for me"

Cody pushed , " Obligated?" Standing up. Turning, walking away from Zack.

Zack, shot up grabbing at his brother's wrist." Cody, hang on-"

"No I don't want you to feel obligated ." Cody jerk out of his brother's hold.

Zack pulled at his hair, turning away from his Cody, groaning in frustration, " Ugh! How can you be such a bitch after getting a hand job?"

Cody twisted around to face his brother, opening his mouth to argue, but cut off by his mother.

"Hand job?" Carey stood the door way, eyebrows raised and jaw dropped.

The boys stared their mother with a similar expression, with _oh shit_ plastered all over their faces.

" Uhh-" Cody started to form sounds, but had no words to say, no thought to express.

Carey just sighed glanced at Zack, " Zack, go to your room?"

" Bu-"

" GO!" Carey cocked her head to the side, challenging her son.

Zack looked at his brother, with wide eyes, and apology on his lips, but he couldn't say it. Zack turned away and walked to his shared room with his mom and Cody watching him.

With the sound of the door closing Cody turned to his mother.

" You had a girl over?"

Cody flinched at the word girl, but it was normal, it was a lie, so he jumped at it.

"Yes." Cody tried to hide the relief in his voice.

Carey sighed, stepping further into the room, signing, " Ah Cody...?"

"What Mom? I'm 15 it is normal for me to have a sexual relationship!" Why was he challenging her?

Carey didn't know what to say. But she was not going to let her son get the better of her. " Don't get fresh with me, young man! 15 is still way too young to be having sex-"

" Who said anything about sex? It was a hand job- it's basically masturbation." Cody was babbling.

"... Are you being safe?"

" Mom it was a hand job! No bodily fluids were exchanged."

" Promise me you will be safe."

" Mom.. hhh, yea sure I'll be safe."

" Good." Carey took a step towards her son with a pout. " My baby boy growing up... Are you serious with her?"

Cody sighed knowing there was no why he could getting out of this awkward third degree. " Yea it's serious." Whats more serious then a blood bond?

" Is she the first, girl you been with? Will I get to meet her?"

The words she, girl, her. They made Cody's skin crawl. Before he even realized what he was doing, Cody was telling the truth. " Mom... it wasn't a girl. It was a boy. I'm- I'm gay." Cody could feel his face burn. His skin tighten, regretting the words as they left.

Carey just looked at Cody as she did when she first walked into the room, " Gay?"

"Gay"

"_Gay?"_

" Gay."

Carey slapped a hand down the counter, causing Cody to flinch. " Okay."

" Okay?"

" Sweetie we are not doing that again."

Cody's eyebrows quilted together, " That's it, 'Okay?'"

" Well what else I'm supposed to say, I just discovered that my youngest baby is a sexually active homosexual."

" But you're not upset?"

Carey took another step closer, " Of course not, Honey. You're my baby... my sexual active baby. Oh god I got to go before I cry" Carey lent down and kissed her smiling boy on the head.

" Why did you come up here anyway, I thought you had late night show?"

" I just came up to change my dress? In to the blue halter... which shoes do you think I should-"

" Mom just cause I'm gay doesn't mean I anymore interested in your wardrobe." Cody cut her off. Carey smiled at her boy, " Alright, I'll be getting out of your hair... and when I get back I don't what to find strange boys sneaking out the windows."

" That would work if we weren't 23 floors up." Cody grinned as his mother went off to change.

Carey was OK with it, it didn't seem real... the only thing left is to get her to accept incest...

" Bye sweetie!"

Carey closed the door, leaving a daydreaming Cody.

////?\

Zack was freaking out! It was so quiet on the other side of the door. That can't be good! Can it?

When Cody opened the door, Zack threw himself across the room, grabbing his brother by the shoulders, "What the hell happened?"

Cody wrapped his arms around Zack's hip, confronting, holding him like a lover, " Calm down, every things fine. Mom was pretty cool ~~of course she has no idea it was you who gave the hand job."

" When what the hell did you tell her?" Zack ran his hands down his brother's arms, slipping them to the small of his back.

" Nothing really. She came up with the concussion on her own. She thought I had a girl over, she kept asking question about safe sex and all seriousness of the relationship... Zack, I told her I was gay."

"Gay?"

"Gay."

"_Ga_-"

" Yes!"

" Why?"

" Because I am gay."

Zack just nodded and a smile pulled at corner of his mouth, " Does this mean I can rip on you about being gay in front of mom? Cause that's what a true brother would do."

" You could, but not if you still want me to kiss you." Cody pulled his brother closer, tugging him in by the pelvic. Zack smiled wider and leaning in, attempting to kiss, but only to have Cody jerk out of the way. " I don't you to feel obligated -" Cody began the bitching, yet still holding onto Zack. Holding him like a lover, while bickering like brothers.

Zack squeezed his brother's hips, pressing his point " Listen Cody you were freaking out about .. well sex, and I wanted to show you that it's OK to want it. To indulge in it. And I didn't want you to think just cause I got you off, that you needed me to get off. "

Cody cocked his head, " I don't think that, I was trying to 'indulge in it' more- actives, but you prevented that. It's your fault."

" Hey if I didn't say no, Mom would have walked in to see your hand wrapped my cock." Zack shuttered at the mental image.

" OK point taken... but mom's gone for the rest of the night... Do you wanna...?" Cody wiggled his eyebrows.

" Your bed or mine?"


	3. Chapter 3

Shoving Zack roughly onto his bed, Cody smirked " Yours."

Zack mirrored his twin's smile, stretching out on bed, " Are you going to join me?"

Cody dove in beside Zack, sitting by his brother's head. Caning his brother's body, leaning down, stealing a kiss.

Zack tangled his hand in Cody's hair, pulling him closer, needing him closer. Cody braced himself putting a hand on Zack's stomach. Feeling the muscles flex pleasantly at the contact. Cody dragged his slant mouth over Zack's, darting out his tongue, sliding it along his brother's top lip. Zack sank his teeth into Cody's bottom.

That earned a moan from both of them. Zack's other hand search for Cody's, trying to pulling himself into a sitting position.

Cody pushed at brother, forcing him back into the mattress, " Oh no I'm topping tonight." Slamming back into the kiss, noses pressed against cheek bones. Cody grabbed both of his brother's wrist, pinning them over Zack's head.

The manhandling was causing Zack to react in manner he did not expect. His heart racing, hips chases for contact, reaching only air.

Cody smirked against Zack's lips, pressing a quiet kiss on them, before rearranging himself. The bed bounced with Cody's movement. He got himself straddling his twin's thigh, his growing erection, pressing in Zack's hip.

The bottom boy thrusted up into his brother, aching for attention. His brother's force was driving him wild.

Cody bit along Zack's jaw, dragging his teeth along patches of growing stubble. Nipping down the submissive teen's neck, finding his pulse point. Sucking hard, running a slick tongue over it. Cody's lips numbing by the vibration of Zack's moans.

Zack was dieing under Cody's mouth. Growing needier and needier, grinding up it his brother, whimpering desperately, " Christ.."

Cody recollected Zack's wrist in one hand, pushing then higher up the bed. Spreading his brother out underneath of him. Moving the other down Zack's stretched, writhing body. Groping across Zack's sides, ranking over his rips, Cody traveled to his brother straining groin.

Zack rutted into the palm cupping his now throbbing cock, grunting in need.

Cody smiled into his brother's throat, " Are you ready for it? Do you want it?" His hot breath tingling his brother's taut skin.

" God! Yes, Cody!" Zack shook with interpenetration.

Cody popped the jean's button. Pushing that newly exposed skin with spider fingers.

Zack sighed at the pressure released off his aching groin, and mewled at the gently prodding of his flushed skin. Cody spread his brother's thighs with his knees. Letting go of Zack's wrist Cody slide down his body, nesting in-between Zack's trembling thighs.

Probing himself up on his elbows , Zack looked down at his brother through half hooded eye lids,"What are you doing?"

Cody meet his brother eye's with a tooth mischievous smile, " Just let the smart twin figure that out?" Sliding his fingers further in to Zack's pants, teasing his brother's eager cock head. Holding the crown of the cock between two fingers and his thumb, moving slowly, milking it.

Zack bit down on bottom lips preventing him from screaming. Cries tearing at his throat as he chased his brothers touch. Melting into it, pearling pre-come.

Cody withdrew his hand. Zack's hips followed it, whimpering, protesting, begging it so come back. Cody rubbed his fingers together feeling the slick, sticky fluid. Cody put his hand in front of his Zack's face, offering his fingers to his brother's lips, " Suck."

Zack eyed Cody, questioning him with a look. Cody responded with one raised eyebrow and impatience.

Zack parted his lip slightly, barely, and Cody dove at it. Shoving two finger's onto his brother's tongue. Zack's eyes rolled into the back of his head, groaning at the taste. The salty tang mending the favor of musk. Flicking his tongue at the intruding fingers. Sucking them deeper into his throat.

Cody rutted into the mattress underneath of him, involuntary. Groaning at the suggestive manner Zack was working his fingers. Tugging at the pants over Zack's hip, growling Cody bit into his brother's hip bone. Tearing at it like a dog and his toy.

Zack nipped at the pads of Cody's finger. Swirling his tongue, wrapping dragging further in.

Cody satisfied that his finger were clean, pulled them out with an audible pop. Both boys blushed at the sound. Cody smiled up at his gaping brother, " How did it taste?"

Huffing a small laugh Zack grinned, " We taste good!"

Cody pulled himself eye level with Zack, leaning in for a sweet peck, smiling into the kiss. Sliding back down before Zack could react. Tucking his finger's into Zack's jeans, Cody aggressively jerked the pants down to the older twin's mid thigh.

"Wait!"

Cody sighed and looked at his brother through his bangs, "Don't you dare say obligated."

"OK, continue."

Shaking his chuckling, Cody took his first real look at his brother cock.


	4. Chapter 4

" Oh Shit," Cody laughed, looking down in amusement.

"That's not something I want to hear, when your staring at me there." Zack probed himself straighter up, looking down at his twin between his legs. "Makes me think it's about to fall off!" His eyes were wide, scared.

"Well it looks like it is? It's so … swollen?!" Cody ran an experimental finger over the weeping slit.

Zack hissed, jerking into the touch, " Well do something about it, I'm dieing here!"

" Are you asking me to save the damsel in distress?" Cody rhythmically rubbing a thumb Zack's balls cupping them.

" I'll be your freaking princess, just do something!." Zack groaned from the back of his throat, grinding down, desperate for his brother's touch. Needing it to get rid of his ache

" Sure thing Cinderella." Cody spat in his hand, wrapping it tightly around the head of his twin's cock.

Zack thrusted at the touch, gasping, eyes screwed shut, muscles clenching, jaw set. Moaning for more.

Cody felt himself flush at his brother's reaction and worked himself against the mattress. Cody was circling with his thumb over Zack's oozing slit, collecting the pre-come. Amazed at the heat radiating off Zack's cock, Cody drummed his fingers along the shaft, testing the give of wonderful hard-spongy flesh.

Moans were getting caught in Zack's throat, coming out only in hard-half-word-sounds. " Ca- na -ma-gr-ha-oww!" His chest tightened, breathing stopped.

Cody pumped his hand once; fast going down, pulling, squeezing, slowly coming back up, " Is this right, is this how I should do it?"

All Zack could do is bite his lip and nod. Hips rocking into the motion.

Cody pumped , jacked, worked his brother, drinking in the sight of a Zack in the thorough of passion. Shaking legs, and wobbling knees, the heels of Zack's feet searching for purchase, so Zack can fuck Cody's fist harder.

"Shit shit sh-shit-it shit shit shit shit _Shit!" _Zack chanted through clenched teeth.

He didn't know why he wanted to do it, but he did. It could have been throbbing purple flesh, the seeping fluid or the over all smell of sex, but god Cody wanted a taste. Cody ran a slant on the underside of Zack's cock. Pushing his tongue on a pulsing vein.

That sent Zack bucking against Cody's mouth, at his parted lips. Groaning, Zack shook with need.

Cody eye's back in to skull at the taste, so salty, so Zack. Cody moved his parted lips up, Zack's tip, flicking a quick tongue under the head's rim. Tasting the pre come collecting there.

Zack uncontrollably rutted into his brother's mouth, gasping at the heat burning around his meat.

Cody gagged as his brother hit the back of his throat. Pushing off the cock that was stuffed in his mouth, Cody stuttered choking, turning his head away from his brother.

Zack grabbed Cody's shoulder pulling his brother to eye level, " Fuck Cody, I'm sorry!" His voice was so small , and so worried. Moving his hands, to cup both side's of Cody face, rubbing a thumb over the corner of his coughing brother's jaw. Tangling his fingers in the small hairs at the nap of Cody's neck

Cody gave a last weak cough, " S'okay I'm fine." Cody patted at Zack's chest. Smiling with big excited eyes, Cody leaned in a gave a quick kiss to his stunned brother.

" Are you sure your OK?" Zack cocked his head.

Nodding " Yea I'm OK."

" What gotten in ta you? You have never been this... horny before."

" A hand job changes a man."

" Oh god I have created a monster!"

" Yes. Yes, you have, a cum swallowing monster, the worst kind of monster."

" Cum swallowing ?"

Cody's face broke out in a huge grin, winking " I'm going back down" And with that Cody was gone. Lips clamped down Zack's cock head, a hand moving fast, pumping along his brother's shaft. His other hand holding down Zack's hip, preventing another gagging.

" AH, FUCK!" Zack's stomach muscle tensed, his shoulders launched forward, back aching, lips parted as he screamed.

Cody grinned, lips strecthing over Zack's cock, at sounds his twin was making. Cody poked his tongue into Zack's weeping slit. His tongue became coated with pre-cum, he groaned at the taste and texture of Zack's honey. Cody swallowed it happy, and went for more, twirling his tongue in the slit, working it open. Cody wrapped his tongue around his brother's head pulling him even deeper.

Zack had his fist hands in the sheets, legs spazzing, again searching for purchase. To support his thrashing body. Moans growing in his tight conricted chest, spewing out of bitten lips; broken and needy.

Cody pulled off his brother with a wet pop, panting, staring at how slick and shiny he had made Zack. Cody tightened his hold his brother, pumping harder, in a strong fist. He looked up at the contorted face of his brother, with his bitten nearly-bleeding lip, the quilted brow, the brush burning on Zack's cheeks. Cody saw how much Zack looked like he did in the bathroom mirror. Same face, same expression, yet this was completely Zack, no hint of Cody in him.

This made Cody smile, when he bent down and took the underside of his writhing twin's cock in his mouth. Sucking on it as if trying to give it a hickey, which is impossible, biology. But Cody wanted to see of he could make a medical break through.

Cody took a little nip at a bugling vein, He felt the pulse against his teeth, on his tongue, while swiping over it to heal the bite.

Zack could feel his insides turning hard as steel, yet twisting into this thickening coil. Muscle flexed, twitched uncontrollably, searching for their release. " Fuck.!. So close!.. So goddamn close!" Zack panted the words under his breath.

Cody worked his mouth over the crown, sinking down the shaft till it hit the back of his throat. Cody began bobbing, sucking himself down, then sucking to keep himself there as he pulled back up. Repeating the action with a wet, slurping, flesh-on-flesh sound. Cody swirled his tongue where he could, savoring the taste of his twin.

Zack could feel it; his muscles go rigid, his breathing stop, his balls draw up and tighten. On the very brink on climax, Zack's legs shot up and wrapped themselves around Cody's back, trapping him there. Zack couldn't control it as he slammed deep into his brother gullet when he came, screaming.

Cody let out a choked off scream behind his brother's cock, eyes wide in shock. But soon, he adapted to it; loving the way Zack's semen slide down, how it bubbled out in unpredictable moments. Cody gave one last suck, just to drain his brother.

Zack's chest was heaving with his dieing pants. Regaining his breath Zack gave a small laugh, while running a tired hand, over a tired face.

Cody popped off his brother, with a cock-sucking smile. He bent down again to give little kiss the top of the flaccid dick. Cody put a hand on each of Zack's open thigh, pushing himself up, becoming eye level with his lover.

All of Zack's muscles were goo. Melted by the chemicals released in climax. He couldn't even open his eyes, he just didn't have the energy. And the weight of Cody was making breathing difficult, but Zack didn't care. He wanted to be this close to his lover. Chest flushed together, breathing at the same rant, synced with eachother.

Supporting himself with a forearm on either side of Zack's head, Cody bent down and pulled his goo-of- a-partner, into a kiss as he dragging his pout against Zack's.

Zack was hardly able to respond, barely able to smile at the taste of his cum on his brother's lips. Murmuring, "Your turn?"

Cody just smiled and bent down for another peck, " Can you even open your eyes?" His breath seeping over Zack's skin, teasing his cheekbone.

Zack strained too, but gave up soon after, sighing in exhaustion, " Nope~can't~sorry"

"S'okay" Cody burned his face in Zack's neck, running his nose over the curve of his brother's jugular.

Laying there for a few moments, Zack finally found the energy too rest his hands on the small of Cody's back, "It's going to be your fault when I fail grade ten."

Nuzzling in closer, Cody kissed Zack's adam's apple, " How's that?"

Groaning, Zack dug his fingers in on his hold on Cody, " Because you just sucked my brains out."

Cody gave a small smile that could be felt on Zack's neck, " Well then I won't do that again."

Pulling his brother in closer, Zack growled, "That's not necesscary, I don't need a brain."

Cody laughed a little before sinking back into their intimate cuddle. Not staying there for long before huffing, " I should get to my bed before mom gets back." Cody forced himself off Zack, frowning at the lack of warmth and his brother's little whimper.

Flopping down on his own bed, Cody turned towards Zack, " Zack?"

" Yeah?"

" You moan like a bitch."

AN: HEY GUYS! I'm really glad if your still reading at this point. You have anything you want to see happen to the boys, tell me and I'll do my magic!!


	5. Chapter 5

" Whatever, I'm your bitch, Minute Man." Zack rolled over onto his stomach, facing his brother, hating the distances between them. Wanting nothing more then to just feel Cody's breath again on his neck. He could feel the ghost of it, but that just haunted him.

"Minute Man?" Cody was doing the same thing on his back with an arms draped over his forearm.

" Don't you remember Minute Man, the flash flood in the bathroom.?" Zack smirked, imaging Cody's face from the other side of the dark room. Unable to really see it for himself, this made his smile flatten. Zack pulled his cold pillow closer into his body, trying to stuff into his now empty chest cavity. Zack was actually moping when a pillow came flying across the room, colliding with his head.

"Shut up!" Cody mockedly yelled from his bed.

Zack pounced at his pillow chucking it at his brother, watching it bounce off his face. It was funny how Cody's body went rigid, after the impact, Zack couldn't help but laugh. Cody faked growled about the throw another killer cushion, " Oh you're so getting it!"

When the boys heard the front door open and there mother call out, " Boys you have school in the Morning, so get some sleep."

Zack and Cody looked at eachother and the bedroom door, as if hoping it to burst into flames. Sighing at the same time, the boys flopped down, and trying to fall asleep with nobody in their arms.

…...

"Whats for breakfast today Ma?" Zack asked the next morning, feeling clean and chipper. Nothing gets rid of semen stains better then a cold shower.

" Cereal. Ahh Zack, while Cody's in the shower I want to talk to about something." Carey set down a bowl of Lucky Charms in front Zack. Turning back and pulling it out the the drawer, Carey gave Zack a spoon, " Honey, what do you think about Cody's-" The awkward words was caught a in between her teeth. She lowered her voice, as if someone could over hear them. " His new sexual choices?"

Zack bite down on the spoon hard, anger that his mother's _choice_ of words. Zack mutter through a full mouth, " Choices?"

Carey cocked her head, almost ashamed that she had to rephrase this, " His sexual preferences."

Zack chopped down on his spoon, "It's not a preference, Mom. It's not like Cody could like women, but doesn't want to. He can't, he's gay, men are his thing."

Carey sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "OK so that was a bad choice of words-"

Zack laughed, " Choices?! Come on mom, really?. Your son is gay, it's who he is, not who he wants to be. It wasn't like one morning he woke up thinking 'what a beautiful morning, I want to suck a cock today.'" Zack glared at his mother.

This is when Cody walked out of the bathroom,rubbing a towel through his wet hair. He looked at his family with stunned eyes.

" Zack don't be so crude!"

" Don't be so ignorant." Zack bit back, looking down at his growing-soggy-cereal.

Cody watched his family fight, yet all he could say was, "Who's sucking a cock?"

Carey's neck snapped to look at her son, eyes alert. While Zack hardly glanced over his shoulder, smiling at his wet, flushed, and confused brother.

Cody walked sheepishly to the table and sat down beside his twin, unsure about where this conversation is goin

Carey put on a caring and confused smile, " OK, so maybe I won't know how I should phrase this, but Zack... do you except your brother for _who_ he is?"

He just looked up at her with a cocked head and eyebrow, " What do you think, he's my brother, my twin brother, I have always known."

Cody couldn't help but grin at this.

Carey nodded and turned her attention to her other son, " Cody, you know I will love you no matter what... but this just something I have to wrap my head around. For both of you.

Zack dropped his spoonful of lucky charms back into the bowl, " Why both of us? Cody is the ones gay."

" Well, Cody's sexuality is the only thing that I discovered last night. He is also sexually active, makes me think you are to." The boys opened their mouth, about to beg her to shut up. But she cut them off with wave of her hand. " I know you won't want to talk about it so I got you this." Carey walked to the closet and pulled out a shoe box.

Cody smirked, " You got us sneakers?"

Carey dropped the box on the table, " Open it."

Cody glanced at his mother, before popping off the top, Zack choked on his cereal. Cody looked that the content of the box before looking at Carey, " You got us condoms?"

" And Lube" Zack pulled out a bottle, " Vanilla flavored, water based, heating solution?"

Carey nearly giggled at her boys reaction, " The condoms come in all kinda of sizes, and styles, find one that works for you. And Cody, there a book in there for you."

Before he could reach it, Zack snagged it, laughing with the look of amusement in his eye, "Playing with Your Anus: A Gay Man Manual."

Cody went to grab it only to have Zack jerk it out of his reach.

Flipping through the papers, " Chapter one, The Importance of Lube; there is no such thing as to much." Zack began to laughing so hard, so hard that his mother could steal the book back.

Carey put the book back in the box and closed it up, " So yea there you guys go, please promise me you will be safe." Carey picked the box and returned it to the closet. " That box will remain in the closet, I won't check up on it, I won't judge the rant that it is being used. So please, please there is a lot of dangerous stuff out there, be careful, OK?"

The boys looked up at their mom, and again they said in unison, " OK."

Carey sighed and her shoulder sank, a huge weight was lifted, " Good what can I get you for breakfest sweetie?"

Cody pursed his lips, " Fruit loops, please."

Carey nodded and turn to pre pare Cody, his cereal.

Zack glanced back in fourth his brother and mother trying not to laugh, "Tell me you get the pun?"

Cody rolled his eyes and slapped his twin upside the head, " Dick."


	6. Chapter 6

It was English Class, with Miss. Cromwell, and she was lecturing on how to write poetry. But Zack couldn't focus. For two reasons, first he had his brains sucked out last night by his boyfriend/lover, and secondly said person was sitting across the from him.

English is the only class he had with Cody anymore. And with him sitting beside him, Zack just couldn't think.

"So Class I want you to write about something you just can't keep off your mind." Miss Cromwell boomed.

That snapped Zack back to reality somewhat, so Zack pick up a pencil thinking _what the hell_ and began writing.

Writing and writing, just letting it out there. Zack so into it he didn't notice the teacher standing beside him.

" My, my Mr. Martin I have never seen you write so passionately in my class before. Do you want to read it to the class."

Zack looked up at the teacher as if she was nuts, " No I think I'm good."

This hard look set in on Miss Cromwell face, " Read it Zack."

Pulling the paper closer to his chest, Zack spoke almost to fast to be heard, " Idon'tthinkso."

Her hand hang in front of his face, " Give me the poem, or I give you three months of detention.

Zack shook his head rapidly, freezing when Cody whisper in harsh tone, " Just give it to her!"

Zack hung his head and placed the paper to, his nosy teacher's mitt, regretting as her fingers curled around it.

She looked down at it and began to read. She didn't just say the poem, she recited it, she fucking sang it. The whole class stopped what they were doing to listen.

"_You left me." _

The stereotypical, obnoxious jock mooed it the back " EMOOOO"

Miss Cromwell shoot him a pointed glare, before continuing the poem

"_Yet you still stay with me. _

_I can still feel how you fit around_

_Underneath me." _Cromwell's voice wavered.

"_Rocking_

_On top of me _

_Rocking _

_Against me _

_Rocking _

_Rocking, rocking rocking rocking"_

Her voice, cracking with the sexual tension, and need.

"_needing that friction. _

_Needing more_

_So we did more." _

Again the jock in the back whoop, " Hot damn!" All eyes turned on him, glared.

"_I can still feel how my hand felt full of you. _

_How you moved with my hand. _

_What sounds you made."_

Miss Cromwell ran a clammy hand over her skirt.

"_Fuck, I can still feel you there._

_Your lips there_

_Your mouth there_

_your tongue there_

_JEUS CHISRT That tongue._

_Everything gets hard, _

_no not hard_

_it's just gone._

_All I can feel is that. _

_That intensity_

_God,that heat !"_

Miss Cromwell fidgets, her breathing became iregluar.

"_And when it's over._

_And your on me again. _

_And we are just laying there,_

_Spent."_

A small smile tugging that the corners of her mouth.

"_I can still feel your back moving,_

_breathing under my hands_

_Your chest moving into my chest. _

_I can still feel you breathe on my neck_

_smile on my neck_

_Laugh on my neck." _

A forgotten hand curls around the back of her neck.

"_I can still feel you in my bed. _

_But now your gone. _

_Out of my bed._

_And into yours. _

_And I can't feel you next to me.__"_

All of the students were looking at Zack, Cody just did it to fit in, to hide suspension.

Some of them had a disgusted look on their face, unable to believe he had the gale to write that. Some had them were in awe, unable to believe he had the gale to write that.

Everything about Zack was hunched forward, chin to chest, shoulders slouched, and hair in eyes. The toes of his feet were the only part of him to touch the ground, as his legs were curled up. His hand in his lapping writhing in tight fists. Zack's skin burning from the looks he was getting. Blushing in embarrassment, and arousal, followed by more embarrassment.

Miss Cromwell was nearly panting, " OK can anyone tell what kinda of poem this is?"

The jock in the back piped up, " PORN."


	7. Chapter 7

Zack almost smirk, only to flinch at the squeaking on his English teacher, " PARKER, I'm so over your rude comments, detention for a week mister!" She challenged him, hands on hips. Returning her attention the class, " Anyone."

Barbara's hand shot, " It's was explanatory piece about sexual release being triggered by grinding of the pelvises, manual and oral stimulation, which takes me to the conclusion-" Barbara looked directly at Zack, " that Zack is a pervert!"

Cody turned to her, " He is not a pervert! He didn't want the class to hear the poem."

" Doesn't change the fact that he wrote about sex!"

Miss Cromwell stepped in between the teen, " The assignment was to write whats on the mind-"

Barbara pointed a finger back at Cody, " See pervert, he wants sex!"

When Cody gets in a debate, he has no control, " He doesn't want sex, he HAD sex and can't stop thinking about it!"

Zack had been watching the duel with bugs eye, now groaned loudly and slammed his face into his desk, arm hanging limply at his sides.

The class stared at Miss Cromwell with wide eyes, asking if it was alright to laugh. Miss Cromwell slide the poem back onto Zack's desk. Zack grabbed it with a weak wrist, letting his hand fall off the desk again.

Giving him a sad smile, she faced the rest of the room, " OK then moving on."

…..

Zack shoot out of his desk when the bell rang, desperately scrabbling to get out the class.

" Zack I'd like a word with you." Miss Cromwell piped up.

Zack let out a choked out pleading, " No-ho-hooo ." reluctantly turning on his heels.

Zack waited as students past him with looks, and smirks, before looking directly at his teacher, " What you going to do, tell me that what I wrote was inappropriate. I didn't want you to read it!"

" I wanted to apologize. I should have respected your privacy." She nodded solemnly

" What?"

" I'm sorry."

Zack knit his eyebrows together, confusion and anger in his voice. " Then why, Why would continue to read it, after you saw what it was about?"

Miss Cromwell took a step forward, " I got into it." Another step closer, " Zack," Another step, " your are talented at writing erotic poetry, extremely talented." She looked down at Zack with big eyes, pout-y lips, and blush in her cheek.

The look in her eyes, made the teen squirm, " Can I go to lunch now."

She nodded slowly.

Zack high-tailed it for the door, out the thersold and into the halls.

Cody had been waiting out side if the room, and when Zack raced out the room, he clamped down in his shoulders, " Shit Zack I'm sorry."

Zack cut him off, " Don't worry about It bro. I like it how you get all fiery when you fight. I just want to get this all behind me. Lunch?"

Cody smiled, " Yea lunch. Hey wait, what did Miss C. want?"

Zack shuttered, " To tell me I make _really _good porn poems. And bat her eyes at me.. ew."

Cody poked his brother in the rib, " Was she hitting on you? Did you seduce her with words."

"Gross, horny teacher."

" Horny _female _teacher."

Both boys faked a grimace.

….

Zack was getting nothing but dirty looks and dirty questions.

People were asking him who she was, what it felt like, how did he get her in the sac, but Zack didn't have any answers.

So by the end of the day, when he was getting on the bus, he felt like decking anyone who even looked like they where going to ask him something.

Zack flopped down beside Cody, groaning "I really want to be home, right now."

Cody knocked his knee against his brother's letting it linger just a little to long, " I know I'm dog tired, too."

Zack rested the back of his head hit the seat behind him, glancing at Cody from the corn of his eyes, " You think Mom was hard. Try having 100 different kids asking you what pussy taste like. Did I mention pussy licking in that _thing._ No, I didn't!"

Cody smirked, " But you did talk about tongues a lot."

Zack laughed tired and sad, " That's not the worse part, half of the girls are jealous. I'm scared that I'm going to start riot."

" What do you care what girls think."

Zack looked his brother, " What you in the third grade again, 'ew girls have cooties'?"

Cody pouted, " No, but i just mean you have that other girl," Cody wiggled his bum, letting his thigh rub along Zack's, showing him what he meant, " who cares what a bunch of sex deprived teen girls think."

" I don't have to care about them to be scared by them."

….

Zack attacked Cody when the elevator door beeped, closing. Bags dropped and hands were in hair. Before Cody could really join in on the kiss, the elevator beeped, doors about to open, and Zack was gone. Leaving a panting, blushing, slant-mouthed Cody, wiping the spit off his lips, " I hate it when you do that."

Zack grinned, "Really cause I love it." He walked out the elevator, whistling.

Cody playfully shoved his brother.

...

Cody was working on homework, losing himself in the world on physics, while Zack played **aliens blaster, **playing way the tension in his shoulder.

What the hell is he going to tell his friends... who would be this mystery girl be?

" Bye Boys, I'll be late tonight." Carey rushed to the doors, waving to them behind her back. " Be good."

Zack turned off the TV, he knew something that distracted him much better then video game.


	8. Chapter 8

Zack was crawling on the floor, making his way under the kitchen table, coming eye level with his brother's crouch.

Cody was so engrossed in his number crunching he didn't notice Zack till was fumbling with his jeans, "What the fuck!" Cody jumped out the chair, bending down to look under the table." Zack what are doing?"

Zack was on his knees, looking up at his brother with wide happy eyes, " I was going to suck you off while you worked."

Cody laughed as he squatted down, " So you going to be my Sexy Secretary?"

"If I'm our secretary I want a raise." Zack leaned in for a kiss. Cody tried to gave dominance, aggressively moving into Zack, but smoked his head in the underside of the table. Zack laughed at him, " Just sit down Romeo."

Cody sat down on the chair, waiting for the blow job to began.... " Uhh Zack."

" I don't hear you working," he chimed for under the table.

Cody rolled his eyes and picked up a pencil, drawing random patterns into his paper. His body was buzzing with excitement, legs shaking in glee, groin ache in wait.

" That your stretching sounds not your working sounds" Zack sang.

" How do you my working sounds?" Cody continued to doodled.

Zack put his hands on to his brother's knees, pulling himself up eye Cody. "When you are working, you're morefocused. You write in hard, fast, neat stroke, right now they are long, and light."

Cody smiled and gave Zack a sweet little peck, "Are you stalking me?"

" Yes. Now get to work,or you won't get your cock sucked." Zack stuck out his tongue before retreating back under the table.

Cody groaned and rolled his eyes, looking down, unable to really see his twin, " Zack why are you doing this."

Zack made a hurt face, even if his brother couldn't see him, " Because I want too, I need you."

Cody's forehead frown, " Then why are you down here and not up here kissing me?"

Zack peeked out, " I'm trying to put some kink in to your lives."

" Yea 'cause gay incest between twins is so vanilla." Cody picked up his pencil, trying to re-focus on his work. He was figuring out a few problems, when Zack palmed his zipper. Cody arched into the touch, groaning into.

Zack smiled as he curled his fingers over the edges of a developing budge in his brother's pants. Riding along the sides, forming a tighter hold on the denim-clad-cock.

Cody hissed, teeth biting into his bottom lip, hips grinding up searching for more.

Zack's other hand sneaked it's way to the jean's button, popping open. Pulling the tap down, releasing the pressure off Cody's suffocating dick.

Allowing him to melt into butter.

Zack let go of his brother erection, interrupting Cody's disappointed whimper, " Lift your hips."

Nodding he obliged, canting his pelvic just so. Letting Zack snake in two fingers over the lip of Cody's jean over his hip, on each side. Letting him to clutch on to the seams. Letting him tug the jeans down to Cody's ankles, in one fair swoop.

Cody yelped; shocked, stunned and aroused.

Zack looked with hungry eyes at his twin tented bowers. The plaid design stretched across an aching hard-on. Hands traveling back up Cody's calf, holding down at his thighs. Zack felt the saliva pool in the back of his mouth as he took the base of Cody's cock in between his parted lips.

Sucking through boxers, feeling the fibers on his tongue, tasting the cotton along with Cody.

Cody's gasped, hands shotting to meet Zack's, his fingers tangling with his twin's. His knuckles turning white as he squeezed Zack's wrist.

Zack darted his tongue, gliding it along a curve. Pulling back, Zack admired the wet spot in his brother's boxers. He leaded back in, nipping on the soaked fabric, chewing it between his front teeth. Letting the edges of his chopper graze, Cody's hard-spongy flesh.

Cody chocked on his tongue as he gasped for air. The muscle twitching in his jaw, " Jesus Christ!"

Zack smiled, " No it's Zack Martin but close." Dragging his parted mouth over the clothed underside of his brother's boner. Earning himself a moan in his name. The tip Cody's dick was being sucked on through a thin layer of wet boxers, slick with pre-cum and spit.

Cody thrusted at the heat, and Zack welcomed it.

Cody clamped down harder on his brother's hands, holding him there, keeping him there, " Fuck Zack what are you doing to me?"

Zack stuck out his tongue, trailing it down, slipping it into the boxer's slit. Flicking at the salty skin under the cotton.

Cody sucked hard at the air around him, forcing it into his burning lung, inhaling through the clenched teeth, "Zack!" Panting, sweatimg froming in places where Cody never sweat before. His whole body was being pulled into need.

Zack pulled at the sides of Cody's boxers spreading the slit open, his cock growing more and more exposed.

The red flush pulsing for attention. Zack let his tongue wag over the exposed skin. Tasting directly, Cody's seeping fluids, moaning at it.

The vibrations sent a electric shook through Cody's body lauching himself toward. His finger bit into his brother's hands, balling themselves around them.

Breathing against his brother's throbbing cock, " Hun, can I have my hands back?"

" No!" Cody groaned.

" But if I don't get them back I can't take off these mending boxers." Zack swiped his tongue across a pulsing vein.

Cody with a throat moan, reluctantly let go of his brother. Grabbing onto the table with white knuckles.

" You hurt my hands you know? You and your crazy yoga grip." Zack treading his finger into the boxers, jerking them down to Cody's ankles. " Holy Shit!" Zack screamed.

" What? What!"

Zack peck his head from under the table, " It not very nice when you're on the receiving end of that comment is it?"


	9. Chapter 9

Cody just mewled, too needy for stimulation to respond with a snark remark.

Zack smiled and hook his hands around the chair's legs. Suddenly jerking it towards himself.

Cody grunted as the hard wooden rim of the table, pinned him into his chair. Holding him there by his stomach. Pressing into him, Cody squirmed.

Cody's groin was right in Zack's face. And the smell was overwhelming. The smell of sex and need washed over him, with a few splashes of Cody thrown into the mix. Repressing the temptation to bury himself himself in his brother thighs, Zack growled, " Hands."

Cody followed his twin's demands, snaking his hands under the table. Palms up and waiting. Cody's eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he felt Zack's fingers slide over his wrist joint.

Zack took his brother's hands, turning them over, and pressed Cody's palm into his own thigh.

Making Cody spread open his own legs.

The older twin kept his fingers laced over his brother's, while he leaned in, kissing up Cody's inner thigh. Running a rough tongue over slight curves and delicious dips. Coming up to a hallowed hip, Zack bit in. Pulling the skin away from the body.

Cody panted at the tugs, welcoming the exciting sensation.

Zack let his hot mouth drag down, inches away the base of Cody's cock. He nuzzled his nose even closer. Zack, sucked and kissed his way up Cody's shaft.

Cody licked his lips, biting down on a moan. Zack took the head Cody's cock into his mouth and sucked. Hallowed cheeks and hungry tongue, stealing gobs of pre-cum as they oozed out of Cody.

Cody eye's were screwed shut. Cody's mouth full of cotton. His lung burned, all of Cody's air were caught in his throat. His brain, to focused on Zack's mouth. O_h God, his tongue!! _

Zack pushed his tongue into his twin's slit, smiling at how he squirmed. Zack pressed down harder on his brother's thigh, preventing any bucking.

Zack was in control here.

Cody's chest fell as the air finally dislodged itself. Cody felt his muscles, thicken, tighten, coil, stretch. He felt his abs twitch. He felt his toes curl as his lips patheticly parted in a huff, " I'm gonna-gonna cum., " It was a warning for himself as much as it was for Zack.

Zack popped of his brother, "What?"

And with a choked off scream, screwed shut eyes, and a slack jaw, Cody came all over Zack's face.

Zack jumped as Cody's seed shoot as his features. He felt the thick fluid cling to him, fighting gravity as it slide bent down and licked the remain semen off Cody's dick.

Cody flinched at the contacted to his over sensitive shaft with a grin and tired eyes.

Zack let go of his brother hands, and pushed the chair away, sliding his way up Cody's body. With his chest flush with Cody's, Zack linked his arms behind his brother's neck. Dragging him into a cum flavored kiss. Cody's semen smeared between their lips as they pushed, sucked and fought.

Pulling apart panting and smiling, Cody laughed, " You have cum in you eyebrows."

Zack pulled a mock "Ew" face, " That's only you have hydraulics in your dick." Grabbing his brother's hand, " Come on lets wash up, before Mom gets home."

Cody nearly fell on his face as Zack dragged him towards the bathroom, " Wait! I gotta pull up pants."

Zack chuckled as he watch his brother struggle to pull up his draws. Zack turned on the water, splashing it onto his face, wiping his brother's climax. With closed eyes he fumbled to grab a terry cloth.

Cody came up behind Zack and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Zack's shoulder. He was able to relax with his brother so close.

Zack looked up into the mirror and his face split into a grin, " The cum on your nose looks like whip cream."

Cody meet his brother's eyes, " It does.. do you think it taste like whip cream?"

Zack turned in his brother's arms, putting his hands on his brother's hip. Smiling wide he leaned in closer to his twin's, flicking his tongue out in a long swipe across the smeared patch of semen. Swirling it around his mouth savoring the favor, " Mmm, way better then whip cream."

Zack reached behind and grad a face cloth, rubbing it over his face. The soft fabric sucking up any water.

Zack gently wiped away any residue Cody off of Cody. Cody's breathing hitches as the damp cloth dragging across his bottom lip, sending shiver down his spine.

" Cody, you know I love you, right?" Zack's eyes buried into Cody's. All his features gone soft.

Cody's whole body began to burn, all his feels rising to the surface, " Of course I know. I love you too, Zack."

" Good." Zack stole Cody into a kiss. Hot breaths passing from one mouth to another, teeth biting into swollen lips.

Cody had manage to pin Zack's back to the sink, his tongue sliding against Zack's; when the door in the other room opened. The boys broke apart as it closed.

Panting and frustrated, Zack sighed, slipping out of their embrace and into the living room, " _Mom, Cody had his boyfriend over" _He sang in the usual tattle-tell manner.

Cody smile as his pretended to growl in fury, racing to the main part of the suite, " Why do you got be such a snitch?" Cody stop dead in his track as he came face to face with his Dad.

" Boyfriend?"

**A/N; HOLY CRAP I'M SOOOO SORRY. I DESVERE TO BE BEATEN WITH, POINTY STICKY AND HEAVY ROCK. **I'm really sorry, but i came down with a bad case of writer block. I had to push and i mean push to get this one out. ISN"T THAT SAD!!!

So if anyone has any ideas or request i'm all ears.

REVIEWS ARE LIKE CIGERTTES AFTER SEX!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Cody gawked at his Dad with a look of dumbfoundment, " Why do my parents keep finding out like this?:" Cody turned to his equally as shocked twin, " You and your big fat mouth keep outing me!"

Kurt did a double take between his boys " Wait a second... BOYFRIEND?"

All Cody could do was look at his Dad, his hands out, offering him the only explanation there was, "Dad, I'm gay."

" HOLY CRAP! You're a fudge-packer?" Kurt stared down at his boy with confusion swirling around him,

Cody felt like he had been sucker punched in the nuts.

Zack witnessed his brother's face fall, and for the first time Zack didn't really care for his father, " What the hell Dad!"

Kurt twisted away from his kids as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, " I didn't mean it in a bad way." Kurt looked directly at Cody, " It just a bit of a bombshell, alright? But I got nothing against homo's. You know my band's drummer, Mike? He's gay." Kurt took a rush step towards his outed boy, " I don't love you any less, Cody. It's just holy fuck, you're queer!" Kurt regretted as it left his lips, " I mean gay, sorry." Kurt put a hand on Cody's shoulder.

Cody looked up at his Dad, knowing he's trying, and nodded.

Zack let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, " So what brings you to the Tipon?"

Kurt stepped back and addressed both of his boys, " I got a jig in Brookline tomorrow. And your mom asked me to watch you guys. Her show going to be real late show tonight." Kurt clapped his hands to getting," So you guys up for some manly time with your Pop?"

"Hellz to the ya!" Zack proclaimed.

Kurt grinned as he turned and walked to a brown bag he left by the door, " You're now 15, so I think it's time you have your first go at alcohol. It'll grow some hairs on your chest!" Kurt came bearing tequila!

" You bought booze!" Cody's eyes grew too wide for his head.

Kurt put the bottle on the table and grabbed a couple glasses from the cabinet, " Oh Come on! It's a rite of passage. Drink, with your not-so-old man."

Zack's smile grew even wider as he sank down into the chair. Where he very recently gave his brother a blow job, " Come on, Cody's it's totally normal."

Cody eyeballed his family, shrugging he went along for the ride, " Sure, what the hell."

Kurt poured the first round, " So-Cody, how did your mom find out?"

Zack reached for a glass and answered for his brother, " Mom walked in on us. We're talking about a hand job, Cody just got."

" You got a hand job! That's my boy!" Kurt slide the glass towards Cody, beaming.

Cody felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

" I got my first blow job last night" Zack one up-ed his brother.

" What are we playing tic for tac?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

Kurt just smiled wider. " My boys are becoming men. How about you Cody, ever get head?"

Cody eyed his brother, feeling his face on fire. "Yea-a couple of hours ago." Cody half-lied, no reason to mention it was in the last hour.

" Ever go down on someone?" Kurt twisted the cap back on.

Cody pressed his lips together, " Yes."

Kurt glanced at towards his other boy, " Zack?"

" I've had my tongue in a slit before," Zack smirked, looking knowingly at Cody. Technically, it was true.

Wiping anyway fake tears, sniffling the oldest Martin cried, " I have never been so proud of you two."

Cody frowned at his father, " Not even when I got second place in that essay contest, for the Junior International Scientific Exploration League."

Kurt chuckled as he brought the glass to his lips, " Cody Man, I didn't even understand the title." And with that Kurt downed the first shot.

His boys following suit.

__

Half a bottle of Tequila later, and Cody had his arm pillowing his head, the other just dangling. His drink in his hand. Cody turned his head further into the nuke of his arm. He was getting tired of his father and his brother re-living their sexual conquests.

Zack was going into full detail, describing the BJ he got from his _girlfriend. _His dad making man sounds of approval.

Cody's cock twitched in memory. Remembering the taste, the feel, the pulsing heat in his mouth. Yet every time Zack said _she,_or _her_, jealously ranked through Cody. He wanted to draw kick the bitch! Right in the uterus!

" What she look like?" Kurt grabbed for the bottle.

Zack glanced at Cody, and Cody glanced at Zack, " She's blonde, thin, and flat as hell. But I love her."

Cody rolled his eyes and groaned loudly.

Kurt eyed Cody, " I think we're upsetting your homosexual brother, with all this pussy talk." The twin's Father folded his arms onto the table, leaning in towards his youngest, " So Cody, you a pitcher or a catcher?"

Zack choked on his drink, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Coughing, Zack snickered " Yeah, Cody? Top or Bottom, which are ya?"

Cody rolled his head, to face his family with wide eyes, " That's kinda undecided, yet. We haven't gotten that far." Cody could feel the blush being painted across his face.

Kurt cocked his head to the side, " Come on man. You got to know which one you _want _to be."

Zack stood by and made his way to his brother. Sitting down on the table, right beside Cody's head, " Yeah, Bro. You want to fuck. Feel that hot heat wrapped around you. It burning so hot, that your brain fries. Or do you be fucked. Get so stuffed that there is no room left in your body, not even to breathe."

Zack leaned in closer, growling, " Which one gets you hot and heavy. Aching?"

Cody sat up, bracing himself on the table. Glaring at his brother, " Zack, why do you got to be such a dick?"

Zack leaned in, smiling like a jerk, " Awe, are my gay brother's feeling hurt?" Zack looked Cody right in the eye, feeling that certain rush of need, " Will a kiss make it better?"

The lust merged with the effects of the alcohol, and all sense was gone.

Cody tilted his head up looking directly as Zack lips, licking his own, " Maybe."

The boys leaned in, almost able to feel the familiar fit of their mouths, when Kurt jerked Zack back by the collar of his shirt.

" Whoa-Nelly!! Dudes, I think you guys have had enough to drink."

REVIEWS ARE LIKE CIGARETTES AFTER SEX!!


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt pulled his oldest twin son off the table.

Zack stumbled, trying to find balance, in his intoxicated state. Kurt pulled him against him chest, letting his son lean against him.

Zack craned his neck up at his father, pulling the best drunk expression he could, " Thanks Pop, I think I'm going to hit the hay before I try and kiss you too." Zack faced Cody, and ruffled his hair before stalking off to bed. Calling over his shoulder, " Night, whore."

Cody took another drag from his glass, slamming it down onto the table, " Well I should probably get some sleep too.." Cody went to stand up, only to have his dad put a hand on his shoulder. Forcing him back into the chair.

" Not so fast my fairy boy, we need to talk still?"

"Look if this is about the-" Cody waved behind him at the bedroom door, " thing with Zack,"

Kurt shook his head, " No ,no, no... This one Halloween where I got so shit faced, that my dad had to pull me off a plastic skeleton!" Throwing away the notion, " That was nothing."

Kurt composed his drunk-self before looking down at Cody, " Why are you gay?"

Half hissing, half asking Cody snapped back, " What?"

" What's it about men that you find..." Kurt rolled his wrist over and over again, looking for the word. Snapping when he did, " Appealing!"

Cody squinted at his dad, " I don't know... It's- well- I fell for this guy. He can be a total ass some times, but he makes me laugh. And we started... dating you could call it. And it feels nice." Cody grinned at memories. " Real nice. And being with a girl seems to ewy."

" Ewy?"

" Ewy."

Kurt took a drag off the bottle, " Alright then." Looking back down at the drunk teen, "Cody, if you do bottom, don't be pressured into. Take your time" He starched the back of his neck "Fuck, it sounds like I'm talking to a daughter."

" Don't worry dad. He won't pressure me. He doesn't want me to feel_ obligated_!" Cody spat at the word. "Wait- what if I top?"

Kurt grinned head rolling on a weak neck, " Then roll a condom on, and stick it in!"

Knitting his eyebrows together, Cody snapped back, " That's a double standard."

" Yup it is." Kurt patted his boy on the shoulder, rough and man like, " Now go to bed," Waving the bottle in front of Cody's face. " I'll get rid of the evidenced." Grinning as he tipped the mouth on the bottle behind his lips, chugging it.

As Cody stood up, he felt all the blood leave, then rush back into his head. He nearly collapsing to the spot. "Holy shit," Cody groaned as he braced himself on the table.

" You need help?"

Cody shook his head, causing him to again almost lose his balance. " I'll be fine." Cody mumbled as he wobbled to his shared bedroom.

Closing the door behind him, Cody attempted to remove his shirt. Instead with his impaired motor skills, the rapscallion piece of cloth ended up wrapped around his head. Leaving Cody helpless as he fell into Zack's bed. Landing hard across his brother's back.

Zack groaned, rolling under his twin, " What the hell, man?" Groaning again as their chest glided against each other. " What's that on your head?"

Cody could only muffle into the shirt.

Zack pulled his hands free, quickly aiding his damsel in distress. Flinging the shirt across the room as so as it was freed. Wrapping his hands around Cody's biceps, dragging him closer. Pulling him into a hot heated kiss.

Ignoring the pain as their teeth clang together. Needing it too much to slow down. Feeling again the effects of drunkenness and lust, surging together. Cody's hands knotting in Zack's hair. Sucking on his brother's bottom lip, nipping at the pout.

Zack's hands traveled down Cody's bare back, cuppinh his ass. Fingers biting in, pulling in Cody, _hard_ into his lap.

Cody gasped, breaking their kiss, " Wait! We can't!"

Zack ran his hand back up Cody's back, gripping at his shoulder blades. " What? Why?"

" Dad" Cody looked down at his wasted brother, with big eyes. As if that word said all that he was thinking.

"What about him?"

Flustered and inpatient Cody repressed his point, "He could hear!"

Zack shrugged.

Cody hiss through a mush mouth, " See that's my point! We are shit faced! Poor judgment, bad control." Cody poked at Zack's chest wiggling in his finger, " If we go at it, you the bitch-moaning-boy will get us caught. SO we can't. Not tonight." Cody pushed off his brother.

Only to have Zack pull him back down, crashing back into his chest.

Cody huffed, " Not. To-"

" Just sleep with me. Please?" Zack looked up Cody, his eyes swimming with fear.

" You really hate sleeping alone don't you?"

His voice cracked as he responded, " I do, I really do!"

Cody tucked his head under his brother's chin. Draping his arm across his Zack's hip, " Then I'll sleep here. You big baby."

Zack wrapped his arms around his twin's shoulder, " OK, But if the 'rents ask, you're the baby. You had bad dream and needed me to protect you."

Cody rolled his closed eyes, " Of course, because that only thing that makes sense."

Zack grinned, "Well you have earned the title scared-e-cat."

Cody tightened his hold on his brother, " You're a dick, you know that?"

Zack kissed Cody's temple, letting his lips linger, " Yeah, well I'm your dick."

Both boys giggled at that.

**AN; **Hello guy, I cant believe I have so many readers!

In the past 23 hours Chapter ten has had 190 reads! That just blows my mind. There are globs of brain matter all over my walls.

Yet it has only 6 reviews. ....

People, seriously reviews are tiny little orgasms!

So to bulk up my reviewers number, I will anwser any question you have.

Just send in a reveiw telling me you hated it, or loved it. FLAMERS WELCOMED!

and an question you want answered. And I'll anwser it. On fanfiction, with the next chapter.

Any kinda of question. My age? Sex? Anything, really anything.

Make it crazy, random or seriuos and I'll anwser it.

I will not give spoiler for the story, you will just have to wait and find out the old fashioned way.

I love you all, you make my life happy.

BYE!!


	12. Chapter 12

Cody nuzzled his nose further into his brother's chest, inhaling his musky scent. Enjoying it, as much a he enjoyed the knuckles brushing over his shoulder blade. Goosebumps rising with each swipe. His whole body slowly waking up, breaking through morning bliss.

Fighting to keep it there, Cody squeezed onto his brother's hips tighter, rubbing his thumb over a prominent bone.

" Morning Princess."

Groaning, that sounded a whole hell of a lot louder then it should have. " Why am I the princess?"

Zack buried his nose in Cody's hair, breathing in his coconut shampoo, " Because you look better in a dress."

Cody basked in the warmth of the bed,the one he shared with his brother. " Did you sleep well?"

Cody feel Zack's response in his hair, " Best sleep I have gotten in a long time. You?"

" Ditto" Cody exhaled, letting it settle there before breathing in again. " I think it's time to face the day, my brother."

Zack mumbled in agreement.

The boys enter the main part on the suite, bare-chested and with bags under their eyes.

They may have slept well, but part of that was due to the alcohol. And they consumed shit load of booze, it's going to have an effect on the twin in the morning.

That's why Carey's banging of the medal spatula against the cast iron skillet felt they were being stabbed in the ear. Then dipped in a salt and vinegar solution. Just to get that pleasant agonizing sting.  
" Bacon and eggs, boys?" Carey sang in shrill voice.

" Yes please," The twins answered in a weak unison. Trying to repress any groaning.

Slapping the flipper in the pan's rim, "Did you two have a good time with your father last night."

Zack smirked as his rubbing the heel of his palm into his eye, " It was an interesting night."

Cody went to the fridge and pulled out the OJ, " I came out to Dad."

" Oh and how did he take it." Carey dished the scrambled egg

Zack slide into a chair, " He's a rock star Mom, he was cool about it."

" He was rude and crude about it."

" But he's not mad, or disgusted."

Carey put the twin's food in front of them. They start to scarf in down, " That reminds me. Kurt wants to know if you would like to go to his jig tonight." Stepping back she smiled down at them, " How about it?"

"Yea we want to go!" Zack grinned, his day already made.

....,..

All dolled up and ready to go Zack turned to Cody, " You really wearing that?"

Cody looked down at his outfit, " What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing If you want to look like a 12 year old." Zack shrugged.

Cody shoved at his brother's shoulder, " Shut up, I do not"

Carey called in from the other room, " Their here!"

The boys ran to the door, coming to face their Dad and the young man.

Kurt slapped the twenty-something-year old on the chest, "Boys, this is Mike. Mike, them m'boys"

Mike grinned at Zack and Cody, " So you're the gay twins,"

Zack's eyes snapped to full and choked on his air.

READ ME/ AN

I'm begging you please don't be mad at me. But wont be able to update for a while.... a long while.....

MERRY X-MAS!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Cody eyed Zack, internally rolling his eyes at his brother's un-level head, " So, Dad told you about my coming out to him, Huh?" Cody slapped a hand onto Zack's front, rubbing into it with a firm hand, " But Zack here.. he's a womanizer. Nothing but the babes."

It pained Cody to say that.

Mike just shook his head laughing, " Whatever you say." Offering his hand to the 'straight' boy, " Didn't mean to accuse you of homosexuality."

Zack forced a huge grin, " I got my manliness to protect."

The older man leaned in, still shaking the boy's hand, " Don't you know? Real men take it up the ass?" No one but Zack heard.

Mike pulled back, seeing Zack's bug eyes and shallowing a mouthful of air, with a pained look.

Kurt chuckled in the back, " Mike, man! Whatever you told him , he got the look of a child, who just found out Santa ain't not real."

When Zack's look didn't waver Cody piped up. Giving his dad the best kicked-puppy look he could, "There's no Santa Claus?!"

.....

The music was blaring, so loud that thought was impossible and talking was out of the question. But the boys never really felt the need to talk. Guess you could say it is their twin telepathy.

The music was having it's effect on the twins. Their hips wanted to meet, to grind, to 'dance'. Yet this wasn't, " A Beautiful Thing". The brothers, couldn't just bust a move out on the dance floor.

They needed a prob. They needed a girl.

Zack scoped out a 'hottie' as Cody mentally prepared himself for touching a female. It was't an easy task. But he would do it, even if all he got were quick caresses from Zack.

The older twin found a red head that was giving the brothers a 'sexy' look. Zack tapped his twin on the shoulder.

Making poor Cody jump. Zack could only smile at that.

He pointed in the direction of the interested girl. Her eye's grew wide and surprised, with a big' ol' smile. Cody gave a weak wave before he and Zack made their way to her.

The brothers stood before her; with the most charming smiles they could muster. With their alternate motive. The twins leaned in, their mouth inches from her ears, one on each side, and in unison they half-yelled,half-asked., " Do you wanna dance?"

The girl melted into a puddle of goo, as she nodded with an eat-shit grin.

Cody took the back, and Zack took the front. Hands on her hips, their fingers slipping brushing past each other.

Both boys smiled, grimly, because this is all they could have.

All three teens' hips began to move with each other. The girl hooked a hands around each of the boys' necks, letting them tangle into their silky locks. Pulling at them, wanting to ignite a sexual responsive. They gave her, the best one they could.

Zack pressed in closer, his hand slipping down her thigh, able to past along Cody's.

The twin in the rear cringed as her nails scraped against his neck. But he shallowed all his protest, his discomfort,just so he could feel his brother's knuckle. Even for sec.

As the music drummed along, beating into the teen girl's heart, it feed her want. She ground into Zack, with a new hunger.

Cody saw this, and he didn't like it. He could feel a jealous growl swell, in his chest as he snapped the not-so-innocence girl back into his hips. Away from his brother.

The girl shriek, her eyes shining, excited, turned on.

Turns out Zack's the jealous type too. The twins jerked the girl between themselves, as the song played, winding to it climax. The girl squealed with a joy, as her body slammed into one twin's, to the other's.

The boys danced faster; angry at each other, angry at her, and fucking pissed that they couldn't dance. Song ended with a bang, as the brother's slammed into the overstimulated female, at the same time.

She smiled up at the two as they kissed her on the cheek, thanking her for the dance.

She ran to her friends, panting the story over to them, a hapy gleam in her eye.

Zack and Cody looked at each other, holding their breath as if asking what to do next. Zack swung his arm in the direction of the bar, " Wanna get something to drink.?"

Cody nodded.

" 2 Rye and cokes"

The bar keep just laughed, " Two cokes coming up."

As the twins waited they felt a tap of their shoulder. They turn and looked; there was their dance partner with two of her friends.

" Hey, I'm Ronnie." The Red head waved, before pointing to her right, at a short brunette, " This is Sasha." Jabbing a thumb to her left, there was a blonde, " And this was Katie. We were wondering if you would like to go hang out ...." Ronnie bit her lip before continuing " someplace more private."

Zack was about to response when their dad interrupted them

Kurt grabbed the MIC and screamed out to the audience , " Hello and thank you, we will be taking a short break. But keep the party going. ROCK ON!!"

Zack turned his attention back to the posse of gals, in front of him. " Sure, but let us go tell our dad."

The beaming girls' faces fell. Sasha piped up," You came with your dad?"

Zack batted away her bitchiness with pride in his voice, " That guy who did shout out... Yea _He's _our Dad." And with that, he strut his stuff to the stage.

Cody put up a hand, asking the girls to stay, " We'll be right back." Before dashing towards his brother, smacking him upside the head. Whispering into his ear, Cody spat in a pissed tone, " What the fuck do you think your doing? Plan on getting lucky with those whores." Cody spat again.

Zack turned to his disillusion twin, " Only with you, and when we get home." Zack dared to put a hand on Cody's elbow, " We can't dance, and I'm getting bored. We'll just chill with them. Come on, where's the harm."

Cody sighed, and they made their way to their dad.

Kurt had a blonde hussy hanging of him like a scarf ," What can I do for you, boys?"

"We were wondering if we could use the dressing room. We want to entertain some friend."

But Kurt didn't really hear them, due to the blonde's tongue in his ear. He just nodded and waved them way, " Sure thing, do what you want."

.........

" I'm Zack and this Cody." Zack informed the gals as he swung open the dressing room door.

They enter the room with a look of awe on their face's. Katie beamed, " Oh, Mini-Bar!"

Katie pulled out 5 beers out the fridge, tossing one to each of her companion.

Sasha and Katie took the only lounge chairs, while Zack and Cody took the couch. Sitting on either end, with a leg folded up under them, allowing them to have their knees touching. Allowing them something to touch.

Ronnie scanned the room for another chair, but came up empty handed. But that didn't bother her. See had a look in her eye.

A look she was giving Cody. A look that Cody didn't like. A look that said, " I'm going to sit in your lap sexy."

When Ronnie took a suggestive step forward, Cody flew off the handle.

" I'M GAY!!!!"

Zack turned and looked at his freaking twin, " What the hell, Man?"

Cody pointed at the stunned girl," She was going to sit on me!!" Cody 's eyes were wide, scared and confused. He turned his attention to Ronnie, " I'm sorry but I did want to lead you on"

Ronnie cocked her hip, placing angry hand on one, " Then why you dance with me, like that?"

Cody stuttered to answer her question, but came up with nothig.

Thank-God, Zack had a response, "You looked like you wanted some twin tag team action."

Ronnie whipped and faced the other brother, " But if he's gay-"

But Sasha cut her off, " Oh don't pretend it doesn't turn you on that he's gay!"

Cody knitted his eyebrow at the sassy girl, " Huh?"

Katie leaned in elbows on her knees, " We 're perverts, me and my boos."

"Pardon?" Zack tried to sound as un-amused as possible.

Katie moved her hand as explained, her beer bottle waving, " You know how guys like girl-on-girl?" She waved the neck of the bottle between her and the other two girls, " Well... we like guy-on-guy. And this one here," She pointed at Ronnie. " Is partial for twincest. Twin Lovers" The word rolled of her tongue.

Both boys gulped

Katie raised her eyebrows at Zack, " Does that gross you out?"

"Not at all."

Katie nodded in approve.

Ronnie whipped her attention back at Cody, " But why you dance with me?"

Cody just shrugged, " My brother dared me to."

" OHHH I love truth or dare! Can we play,_ PLEASE_ ?" Sasha clapped, in a manner that was very close to London's.

" I'm game" Katie nodded.

" Me too," The twins chimed in, in unison.

" Fine, " Ronnie sighed, knocking the brother's feet to the floor with a disappointed, surppressed whimper from both the boys. She sat down between the twin, " Who goes first?"

Sasha squeaked, excited and anxious, " I do! Katie, truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" Ooh you bold girl," Sasha chewed her bottom lip, " Do you still have those condom in your pulse?"

Katie looked Sasha with raised eyebrows, " Honey, I sad Dare"

" I know! But it part of my Dare. So do you still have them."

Katie nodded slowly and confused.

Sasha beamed, " Cool. Then i dare you to blow one up and beat it up side your head."

Everyone laughed at that.... but Katie.

She look at the lot of them before sighing, " Fine."

She pulled one out and unwrapped it , discarding he wrapper to the floor. Katie unraveled the latex tube, being to her lips and brew. It stretched into the perverted balloon. When she tried to tie it, she kept fumbling over the slippery lube. Katie brought the inflated condom to her head and banged it like a drum.

" Ewe,it's sticking to your hair!" Ronnie cried, with an amused and disgusted grin.

Katie threw the condom at her friend, making Ronnie shriek.

Everyone laughed at that.... but Ronnie.

Katie wiped a tear from her eye, " Ok gay boy Truth or Dare."

" It's Cody and Truth."

"Lame but Ok.. how far have you ever gotten with a dude? "

Cody swallowed his nerves and folded his arms across his chest, " I have exchanged blow jobs with my boyfriend."

Sasha cut in, " Can you deep throat?"

" I don't know!" Cody cried.

" Fine. Go, it's your turn."

Cody rolled his tongue over his teeth before choosing, " Ronnie. Truth or Dare?"

" Truth."

" Why do you like.. _what was it _Ah Twincest!?"

Ronnie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, " I don't know.. it just hot as hell. Makes me all goo-y the pants."

Zack pulled a face before anyone could see.

"Ok, Cody Truth or Dare?"

" Dare." Cody answered with out thinking.

" I dare you to motor boat every girl in this room." Ronnie giggled,a devilish twinkled in her eye. One that was far more evil then Zack's.

Everyone laughed at that ... but Cody.

His face was stalk white. His eyes full of horror, " God. NOO!"

Zack flashed his brother a toothy half – smile, trying to choked down any laughter, " It's a dare, buddy you got too."

Cody shook his had in protest as Katie made her way to him. Grabbing the back of his head, shoving his face in between her boobs, " Eat It!"

Cody's arms flailed wildly behind him, searching for something to help him in his struggle.

When Katie let him go Cody reared up, gasping, " Please.... not.... Again!" Too late Sasha was next snd ready.

Cody screamed this time.

He looked at Ronnie with tears welling in his fearful eyes , " Please don't make me.. I'm begg-" Only to ended up with a mouthful on tit.

Cody was finally able to tare himself off her chest, glaring at his pals, " I hate every single one of you"

Zack dragged his brother into a nuggie, " Don't be a party-pooper."

His close proximity to his lover made Cody's dark mood just little bit lighter.

Cody wiped some drool off his chin, " Sasha, Truth or Dare."

Sasha settled back into her seat before answering, " Dare."

Cody sat back down himself, " I dare you to wear your panties on you head like a hat."

Everyone laughed at that... but Sasha.

" Kudos... very original," Sasha told Coy as she shimmed her thong off. Pulling it over her head. Letting it rest on her forehead, it didn't stay there though. They fell comically to her nose, before slipping down around neck. Sasha turned to Katie, acting as if she wasn't wearing a lacy throng necklace.

" Truth or Dare."

" Dare."

" I dare you to go naked for the rest of the night?"

Everyone laughed at that.., but Katie.

" What" Katie choked on her beer.

Cody turned to the girl, " Do it, I had to fucking _motor boat _you!"

Katie was burning with brush as she pulled her shirt over her head. She was bright red tomatoes by the time she was down to nothing. AS red as a tomato she turned to Zack. Katie cupped her boobs, flaunting them , " DO you like them.?"

Zack tried to be flustered, " Their nothing to sneeze at."

Cody wanted to punch the slut's light out.

Katie tried in vain to cover herself, pulling her legs flush with her chest. Ankles crossed infront of her girlie parts, " Ok Zack. Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"_Weak_. Have you ever kissed a boy."

Cody feel his heart begin to beat faster.

"Yes."

Faster!

Sasha beamed with curiosity, " Who?"

" My brother."

No one was laughing now.

**AN**

**HAHAHA I'm evil!!!**

**Don't worry I'm working on the next chapter!**

**Happy holidays to all.... yes even you, you perverts. **

**I'm a pervert too. **


	14. Chapter 14

Sasha voice came out slow and caution, " Like in a dare?

Zack's whole system was buzzing, "Nope." Adrenalines pulsing throughout him, egging him on.

But adrenaline was also making Cody's feet itch. He wanted to run. _HE WANTED TO KICK ZACK'S ASS_. But all his muscles were frozen, unable to move, yet burning, aching in their attempt to.

Katie tightened her hold on her legs, drawing them closer to her girlie parts, " Like a joke?"

Zack gave smile with a gleam in his eye, " No."

" LIKE EPIC TWIN LOVER??!?!?!" Ronnie screamed, arms shaking in excitement.

"Yup"

Cody whipped around too face his brother, " ARE YOU FUCKING DRUNK, ZACK?!?"

" No Cody." A shaking breath rattled out of the older twin. " I'm just tried of hiding." Zack's heart was racing, but a smile spread across his face.

" So you tell some randoms!" Cody's eyebrows knitted together.

" We're not ever see them again."

Cody could only stare at his twin angry and confusion swirling around in his head. Cody bent down, his elbows on his knees. His head was in his hands, shaking, muttering, " fuckfuckfuck." Cody pressed the heal of his palm,hard,into his eyes. He began to hyperventilate. His sharp intakes of breath only feed his panic.

Ronnie put her hand down on his back, trying to rub in comforting circles. Cody flinched, screamed,." DON'T"

He turned to the shocked girl, " But Bitch!!" He shoved Ronnie to the floor. " You got too move!" And with that Cody slide across the couch. Closer to his brother. Cody huffed as he nested in, " I still don't like this!"

Zack kissed his twin on top of his head, ignoring Ronnie's squeal, "Too late, they know"

Cody tilted his head and look his not-so-secret lover in the eye, and said with so much sincerity "We can kill them."

Katie pulled a face and shouted, " We're right here you know?!"

Cody twisted, to face the naked girl, gagging when he got an eyeful, " I can't take you serious when you're like that. Please... put some cloths on."

As Katie dressed , Cody turned back to Zack. " Dude, they can tell people! _Or worse blog!"_

Zack sighed, draping an arm around his twin's slender shoulders, his hand dangling slightly, " Girls, truth or dare?"

Sasha looked over at her newly dressed friend and glanced at Ronnie ( who was in a catatonic state of arousal.... basically drooling.) Sasha tipped her head, as if it was oblivious, " Dare."

" I dare you guys, to never tell anyone about us." Zack simpled said. There is was done, nice and clean... WRONG!

Cody grabbed at Zack's limp hand, his thumb brushing over Zack's palm, " Oh, like their going to honor a verbal contact , made over a game of Truth or Dare?"

Sasha head snapped , staring at Cody with fire in her eye. Her lips pursed together, whiten in rage. Her head titled ad cantered with each word, " We. Take. Truth. Or. Dare. _Very. _SEROIUSILY!"

The boys sank further into their seat, honestly scared shitless.

Katie was chewing on her bottom before asking a question,, " Is it just a sex thing?"

Zack had it on his tongue, yet just couldn't spit it out.

Cody tiled his head up, looking at his brother through the corners of his eyes, " I can't believe you sometimes. You spill the _motherfucking_ beans. Yet you can't answer the questions that _fucking_ follow?

Zack smirked, looking down at his brother, " You're swearing."

Cody squeezed Zack's hand, running finger's over his brother's knuckles, " Cause I'm fucking pissed. "

" Then why you holding my hand."

Cody pouted.

As Cody had his face scrunched up, his lips pursed, Zack explained, " I love my brother. He makes me a better person." Zack chewed on his words, " I don't know!... How do you explain something like this."

" Zack makes me happy. _He's an ass_, but he makes me laugh." Cody rolled over , his chest now pressing into his twin's side. "I would be miserable without him." As it was being said, the meaning sank in.

Zack's hand slipped down Cody's back, his fingers brushing along a slight dip.

Ronnie squealed, her hand bumping and slapping into her jittery leg, " _It's so cute!_!"

Everyone stared at the overstimulated, aroused girl. Katie giggled, " If you guys kissed... her head would exposed."

Zack leaned in -- Cody could only gasp as his brother's breath swiped over his lips. Zack took complete advantage, stealing his twin's bottom lip inbetween his own.

Cody froze, everything but him and his brother, was blaring in Cody's sense. Everything. This wasn't their room. People could see them, see them kiss. They ARE seeing them kiss!

It made the kiss that much more thrilling.

Cody moved into the kiss. Taking back his bottom lip, and firmly latching it over his brother's top. Everything, that was so clear, now blurred and

Sasha held her fist out in front of her, and looked down laughing at her no brain dead friend, "PFF" Finger mocked an explosion.

That's when the door opened, " Really? Edible panties?" Kurt nodded and the flousy under his arm. The same blonde from before. Kurt turned to face into the dressing room, smiling.

His face felt, " What the HELL?!?"

Cody pushed off Zack, gasping. His arms tremble as they supported him, holding him arms length off his brother.

The blonde flousy looked down at the twins, and in a true Paris Hilton-manner, " That's hot."

Ronnie up her arms in agreement, " THANK YOU!"

The boys stared, wide-eyed and scared. Panting. The blood pounding in their temples and thjey were able feel it in their jaws.

Sasha and Katie glanced at each other. Sasha blurted out the truth, " We were playing Truth or Dare!" But not the whole truth.,

Katie nodded in agreement, " We dared them to kiss."

The boys nodded, desperately.

Kurt's mouth was moving but no sound came out, Until he let out a tired sigh, " Please tell me you're drunk."

Zack scrambled out from under his brother, his heart racing. He grabbed for a long forgotten beer bottle, raise it to his father. Saluted it at him, Kurt, his role model, " We be drunk father."

" Oh thank god!"

Kurt had just got back from, taking his boys home. Jesus the kissing thing threw him through the ringer. But he had a bottle of scotch waiting for him in the dressing room. That put a smile on his stubbly face.

Mike was sitting on the couch playing with a inflated condom, " Man, I haven't made on of these... well since I first _used _one." Mike flicked it in Kurt's direction, " I'm guessing it's your boys work."

" My boys had three girls in these room, playing truth or dare. You remember what happen in truth or dare, don't ya?" Kurt passed the condom balloon back. A smug grin on his mug.

" Three girls?" Mike finger at the greased rubber, " Cody must have been bored."

"Right," Kurt mutter with a sudden bad taste in his mouth. His thoughts going some place he didn't what them to go. Kurt jumped as the door opened, another band member walking in.

" Hey Eric." Mike nodded in the other man's direction.

Kurt snapped back to reality, " Eric, My man!" Kurt practically skipped to Eric. Kurt threw his arm around the man's shoulder. Kurt downed the volume of his voice, " You set up the camcorder.. cuzz man oh man. I nailed this chick that had _EDIBLE _underwear."

Eric, shook his head whistling, " Do I ever forgot to hook up the spy cam?"

Kurt whooped of his perverted joy, " That's my man!"

**READ ME::**

**OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!!! i JUST HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO SIT DOWN AT A COMPUTER FOR THE PAST FOREVER. **

**but don't be sad., I have a hot sweat sticky chapter coming your way. And after that a twisted plot, more LEMONs adn a certain fun kinky assept. **

**Because for the past few day all i have been able to do in seat and be quiet as me family and i visist more family. Leaving me to my perevert thoughts**

**If only they knew.....**


	15. Chapter 15

The elevator doors closed behind the twins, in the same calm manner they always do, followed by the familiar ding. The Calmness snapped as Cody slapped Zack up side the head, hard.

Zack's hand shot up to his violently tossed hair, " What the fuck?"

Cody pursed his lips" WE almost got caught because of _you _again"

Zack waved at nothing as he defended himself, " We did not, Those girls had our backs."

Cody crossed his arms and huffed, he looked away from his brother, pouting, again.

The oldest of the two's shoulders went slack, tense from the slap. And Zack took a cautious step toward Cody. His mouth opened, but then familiar ding sounded again.

And the elevator doors open again.

The twins had to act again.

Both of them were pouting as they entered the suite.

Carey was on the phone, " Oh really -- I had no Idea..."

The tone in her voice made the twins stop in their tracks. They stared bug eyed at a parent for the second time that night, Carey turned to her children, with an unimpressed look in her eye. That made the boys' bowel too release,...well not quite.

"I agree that's inappropriate--- " Carey keep looking at her boys with same stare in her eye. Nodding into the phone, forcing a pleasant voice, " Yes, thank you, for being this to my attention." Rolling her eyes, she keep voice at the same mocking tone, " Yup... I'll deal with it."

As Carey slide the phone back on it's base, the Twins forced the air slide down their scared, tight throats.

Carey stare at Zack and Cody, nearly glaring. She looked down at them with her crooked-unimpressed eyebrow, " Zack, anything interesting happen at school on Friday?"

Zack tired to keep his relief out his answer, " Nope, not really."

" Is that so, because my phone has been ringing nonstop. About you, Zack- the porn writer."

Cody hid his relieved smile, as he stepped in to defend his brother, " Zack didn't what the poem to be read. Miss Cromwell threatened him if he didn't hand it over."

Carey's expression shifted to something of pure exhaustion, " But rocking. _Rocking.... Rocking... Rocking."_ Carey braced herself on the back of the chair, " That's all I have been hearing from these people, moving hips. And_ "Oh god that tongue"_

Zack blushed, knowing too well, the meaning...the feeling.

Cody blushed for knowing the exact same thing.

The oldest twin shrugged, " We were told to write what's on our minds."

Carey shot up her arms, " Then what else do they expect from a 15 year old boy." _…._They kinda just stood there, waiting -for something.

Cody shift eyes lift and right, " Can we go now?"

" No... Boys can I trust you?" Carey's voice sudden took a very serous turn.

The twin looked at each other before turning to their confusing mother, " Of course."

Carey let out a shaky breath before continuing, " I have a professional workshop I have to go too. Dance lesson, new song lists.... whatever. And I will be gone for 3 days..... Can I trust you guys to stay out of trouble and out of Moesby's hair."

Cody bit his tongue, holding back a cry of joy.

Zack desperately , and decently cleared his throat, his voice suave and controlled, " Of course we can, we're not kids, no more" His attitude changing on a dime, " Now can we go to beddy bye night night?"

Carey nodded and waved behind her, towards the twins' bedroom.

And the lovers raced to their room.

Cody jumped on to Zack's bed grinning like a mad man on crack, " 3 days! 3 DAYS!!"

Zack waltzed over to his excited twin, pushing a erect finger onto his stretched pout, " Shh Mom will hear!" Zack shared his twin's giddiness, as well as his DNA. Sighing is amazement Zack in teh potental, " Three days, all to yourselves... Whatever shall we do ?"

Cody wrapped his wrist around Zack's collar, dragging his brother eye level with him. Clashing their mouths together.

Cody was gone before Zack _really_ knew he was there. But he didn't go far. Cody still had their forehead pressed together, their noses mushed together, their lips _just _apart.

And when Cody spoke , they brushed against each other, his breath sent Zack shuttering, " We'll think of something."

Zack couldn't help but gulp at the suggestive promise, he felt the base on his spine arching in anticipation. Yet Zack can never keep his mouth shut, " I thought you were mad at me?"

Cody's body snap back, letting go of his brother.

Zack almost lost his balance due to his twin's sudden movement.

Cody stood up silently, and walk to wards his bed. Not going 4 feet without spinning back on his heels. Stealing a peck from Zack, " We talk about that in the morning." Then flopped into bed.

Zack gawked at Cody, who was spread out over his bed, before looking back at his own bed. Think how cold the sheets were. Then how warm Cody was.

Zack reluctantly got ready for bed, and sank in to bed.

He was spoiled last night, by sleeping with Cody. It made not sleeping with him worse, harsher. The arch that burned in Zack's chest hurt more. He tired to hide it as he mumbled, " Meanie."

Cody said anything, because he was hurting to.

Both boy clutched on their pillows harder, drawing it closer to their chest.

/////

Meanwhile back at the club, Kurt was struggling with a video recorder, " Damn thing, so many wires and knob." Kurt jumped in surprise as it clicked open, exposing a shiny disc. Giving a whoop of victory, Kurt skipped towards the TV, and it's DVD player.

Mike walked into the room carrying a box, packed musical gismos and gadgets, " Yo dick head! Help pack, you can watch you illegal amateur porn later."

Kurt had already put in the disc, but turned off the machine, sighing.

And with that he left the room ( grumbling cherry favored panties), helping out with packing.

That's when another band member came and cleared it out the band's stuff. CD's that were scatter around the room. The TV and DVD player, packing it all up it all into a box and stowing it all under the tour bus.

**READ ME PLZ!**

**Hey guys, Pages here!**

**Ok i was traveling yesterday, on a plane and i meet a fan. **

**Well a fan's MOM****. **

**I hand my headphones in and blasting and my handy dandy laptop, typeing away ( I was working on a different one.) and the women beside me disside to look over my shoulder.**

**Her yelled, " Oh you write fanfiction, how neat!" ( she really said neat) " My son loves fanfiction.... but man o' man some of it is pretty racy. I caught my son reading this one with the boys in "Suit life" those twins. ... they were "together"**

**So being ober coy I asked her about it. She told it was fithy... The title was even fithy. **

**I got that nevois feeling in my stomach, and asked her what it was....... **

**" Hand job,,,,, It's that disgusting."**

**I tried not to laugh.**


	16. Chapter 16

Zack just could not sleep. He tossed and turned, the sheet knotting around his impatient legs. He gave up, pushed off his lonely bed with a grunt. Stalking off towards the shower. Zack mindless striped, and turning the water to full strength.

Zack stepped under the down pour of heated rain. The streams hitting his chest, running down his front. And then Zack began to masturbate.

Because that when he thinks his best.

Zack wasn't even hard. But with the hot water sliding down his groan, and the stimulation he was giving himself. Just pulling at the tip, gently causing the skin to back and forth with movement.

Zack thought about what happened last felt so good to be able to kiss Cody in public. Not having to be so secretive about it. It was.... a relief.

It felt like the first time in week, Zack didn't have to calculate his movement. So he wouldn't bump in to Cody. He didn't have to watch himself, make sure he didn't stare to long. Look at him weird, unbrotherly. Or brush away any hairs the hung in his brother's eyes.

It was like having to wear a choker chain, and a muzzle all the times.

But not last night, well at least not for a bit. For one moment in time, he was just to kissed his brother.

He was able to just love his brother.

And people saw.

People SAW.

Zack's cock was throbbing and his fist began to pump, and with that all thought was lost.

Zack's other hand braced himself on the wall, elbow locked, arm stiff, and trembling.

He moved his hand faster, holding his breathe, the closer and closer he got to climax.

His head became too heavy to keep up, and it hung down, his chin hit his chest.

The water now sprayed the back of his head, wetting his hair, making it stick to his neck. It started to cling to the side of his face. His lips part, letting several stray beads of water to roll over his bottom lip. Zack lapped them up with a quick flick of his tongue. Zack sank his teeth in his lip to cut of the scream as he came.

Zack panted as he watched the streams of water, wash aways his semen.

Cody woke up from horrible night's sleep to the smell of eggs. He looked over at empty across the room, his eyebrow raised is confusion. He's usually the early raiser.

Cody walked out of his shared room, and into the kitchen, to behold a rare sight.

Zack was cooking, working over a frying pan. It shocked Cody didn't notice the mess.

" Your eggs are already on the table." Zack looked over his shoulder at his twin. "It has that fancy dancy goat cheese you like so much."

Cody walk up too, and looked down at his breakfast. Scrambled eggs, with crumpled goat cheese, and chopped bell peppers. " Whoa"

"What?" Zack asked.

Cody slide into his seat grabbing the fork by his plate, " You cooked!"

Zack sat down across from his brother, with his own eggs. Chop full of good old cheddar and ham, " Yeah, I can cook."

Cody stabbed at his eggs, " You never cook."

" It's just eggs, you break them and then through in a bunch of other stuff then _presto_ food. I seen you do it countless"

Cody raised an eyebrow and took his first bite.

Zack tried to not look like he cared what his brother thought.

Cody nodded in approval, " It's good but it needs-"

Zack just looked at him.

Cody stopped, he saw something in his twin, " nothing, it's great."

They ate they eggs in silence.

The quite was getting to Zack. The sound of the metal scraping against the plate as they collected their eggs, the zing as they bit down on their forks; it was maddening.

Zack chewed bitterly on a piece of ham, swallowing it with some difficultly. " Cody, I'm sorry."

Cody's heart beat faster, " Why?"

" Because I talked when I shouldn't have." Zack stabbed at his eggs. " It's just -I thought... I mean those girls said they liked twins. And it just felt possible to-"

" To what?"

Zack and told Cody about the relief and freedom, all his thoughts from his shower.

" You showered?!" Cody mocked.

Zack just glared and chucked a piece of ham at his brother.

Cody smiled, then Zack smiled. A simple smile.

Zack chewed at his food, turning it into shrugged, and chew at his food, " I like kissing in you, in front of people. It- it just – don't know."

Cody slowly pulled his fork out his mouth, " I know, it was exaggerating... but I didn't know you were going to do that." A renewed sense of panic filled in Cody's belly, " And those girls! We don't know them... they can still expose us."

Zack reached across the table grabbing his brother's elbow, and attention. " CALM DOWN. It done, we can't do nothing about it."

Cody took a few deep breaths before he resumed eating, changing the subject. " Sooo 3 days. That's along time. " Cody looked up though his lashes, watching Zack pull his hand back to his side, " Do you want to try something... do something?"

Zack thought about it before answering, " I want to get naked."

Cody froze, fork half way to his mouth.

Zack noticed, " We have done a lot together, but we never been completely naked. And I think.... your kinda scared of that."

Cody said nothing.

" CodY?"

" I'm not scared I'm just … nervous."

"I have sucked on your dick, for Christ sake's. Is being naked that much worse."

Cody squirmed in his seats.

"Co-"

"Fine! OK I'm self cautious of body."

" I have the same body."

Cody pointed his fork in Zack's direction, " No you don't! I smaller then you. Girly-er."

Zack just raised an eyebrow, " Cody, I LOVE YOU. You, what you are. And who you are." Zack turned his attention back to his breakfast, " But I'm not going to force you. " Grinning he continued, " I don't want you to feel obligated."

Cody glared at his brother, " That word is evil. I ban it!"

Zack flashed a sly grin, " Oblig-"

"BANNED!!!"

Cody gave Zack a hard look,and Zack return it right back. Cody couldn't hold it in, and started to crack up. And Zack followed suit.

Wiping away a few escaped tears, Zack asked, " Anything you want to try?"

Cody rolled the word over in his mouth before saying it, " Anal."

Zack choked a bite of his eggs he just took.

**READ ME!!**

**Hey guys how's it hanging. I finally know the ending to the story..... **

**but in a sadder notw...**

**Some one close to me discovered her mom has breast cancer. So in spirt of brest cancer awareness. I'm issuing a Challenge. **

**To all my female reader, review me and tell me all about your bra, that your wearing. Not to sound like a pervert I will to. **

**Its red. Size 40 E. underwire... but old as shit. It's my comfy bra. **

**to my male reader... I challage you to wear a bra for aleast any hour. **

**And everyone donate to reseach. I did. **

**I also want to give a shout out to some fai****thful reviews.**

Aremej012

-Exit-

woundedhearts

Wyntirsno

HinaLuvLuvChan

My-Little-Imagination

the-potter-punk

pokemon2471

xxBloodAngelxx

vampsexslave

Jaded Expression of Euphoria

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVE.**

**See you all non review. Good behavior is rewarded.**


	17. Chapter 17

Zack gawked at Cody, eyes wide in wonder and shock, " Really?"

Cody's cheeks got a pink tint to it, " Yeah."

Zack still couldn't wrap his head around it.

The boys finished their eggs, Cody's face burning hotter and hotter. Zack, pleasantly shell shocker.

As Zack finished his breakfast, he slide his plate away from him. Leaning back in his chair, Zack crossed his arms around his chest. Staring at Cody with goofy grin.

Cody could feel it, his brother's eyes burrow into him. Swallowing his last bit of egg, Cody tried to look Zack in the eye, " What?"

" You know what."

Cody stood up and grabbed their dishes, putting them in the sink. Turning around he saw that Zack wasn't at the table. But the closet.

Grabbing there goodie box.

Cody half laughed, " Real romantic."

Zack was holding the scandalous shoe box, and walked towards the couch, " I'm just going to do some studying. While you clean."

" Clean?" Cody mutter, looking around. Noticing the mess for the first time. Egg shells, bits of ham, cheese,and peppers littered the kitchen counter. " I'm not cleaning up your mess."

" The cook doesn't clean." Zack chimed as he flopped on the sofa. The box seated in his lap.

Cody wanted to fight, but knew it was useless. Huffing he began to tidy.

Zack flipped the lid, and the bright colors of condom wrapper and lube bottle jumped out at Zack. But he pushed past them and grabbed the book. Probably the only book he would really read. The box was placed on the coffee table.

_Playing with Your Anus; A Gay Man's Manual._

Zack couldn't help but giggle, Cody just shook his read and glared.

It told Zack about lube, and the epic importance of it. About stretching the anus, about the prostate. And Zack was actually engrossing himself into it.

So much he didn't notice Cody was done untill he flopped down beside him.

Zack looked over the edge of the manual, glancing at Cody.

Cody sat with his hands in his lap. Staring down at them, acting as if they were fascinating.

Zack put aside the book. Cody watched with nervous eyes, with his head tilted down. Both hearts were racing.

," Wanna play on the Xbox?"

Cody made a mocking thinking face, " I think I might good sir"

They got through one level of some racing game, before Cody jumped Zack. The controllers fell to the ground with a weak thud.

Cody pinned Zack to the couch, straddling him in place. Zack's legs were trapped by Cody's thighs. Cody held to the back of the couch as he leaned in, his mouth mere inch from his twin.

Zack's hand went straight to his brother's hips, " I love you, you know?"

" I know," Cody then hungrier devoured Zack's mouth. A gasp escaping both brothers, as their tongues snaked around each others'.

**I'M SOOOOO SORRRYY!!!**

I have been hanging around hospitals for the past few weeks. Hanging out with my friend's mom. I'll tell u why she's awesome. She reads my fan fics.

I and my friend were going over one of my charapter and we didn't notice she was behind us, until she scream.

A big old fangirl scream.

Turns out pervertedness runs in their family.

The bra thing as a art project. Me and my friend were doing for her, it was in titled " The Bra Of pages readers." She has banner hanging over bed.

And for the guys... it was to make her laugh.

When she asked me if i updated, i realized i hadn't. Shr torn me a knew one.

Ill have a longer chapter up in a few day. (I have finals.)


	18. Chapter 18

As Zack devoured Cody.... well maybe it is best to say that Cody was doing the devouring. Zack tried to keep it soft. Just gently pushing and sucking at some sensitive points. Yet Cody would have none of that.

He bit at his twin's bottom lip, snaked is tongue into his mouth. Groaning at Zack's taste. His body rocked into his pinned brother.

Zack's hand skimmed along Cody's tummy, his brother's shirt bellowed as his hand glided higher, coming to rest on the younger twin's ribs. Zack tapped cautioning fingers over one of Cody's rib, as a warning.

But the suddenly dominate boy sank in his hunger teeth. Biting down hard onto Zack's bottom lip, and pulled back on it. Pulling it away from his body. He gave Zack no choice to push Cody off of him. Breaking their sealed lip.

Cody fell back onto the couch, "What the hell man?"

"I should be asking you that, or have you taken up_ cannibalism_?" Zack wiped the spit of his chin with the back of his hand.

Blush started to flood Cody's face, "I was just trying to-"

"Eat me!"

Cody couldn't look at his brother, too embarrassed to. He looked the sliver of couch that separated their butts, " I was trying to be sexy." It was a whimper, basically a pout. And it melted Zack's heart.

Zack shifted himself so he was setting upright before he leaned over and grabbed Cody's hand.

Cody glanced up through his lashes, half expecting Zack to laugh. And Zack did, it was a happy laugh. Cody tried to pull his hands out of his brother's. But Zack wouldn't let him

"You don't have to try and be sexy." Zack crawled his way closer to Cody. His other hand cupped Cody's chin, forcing his brother to look at him.

Cody tensed at his brother's touch in a futile protest against Zack, but once their eyes meet, he melted; he became goo in Zack's hands.

Zack smirked at Cody before he kissed him, a sweet "I can't believe you're so cute" peck.

And Cody pecked back. It was slow, and their slant mouths began to drag over each other. Cody pulled his hands out of Zack`s hold. He slid his hands up his brother's upper arms and pulled Zack onto himself. With Zack nestled nicely over him, Cody was able to melt into the kiss.

Goo in his twin's hand.

Zack tangled his hand into Cody's hair. The other found his brother's hip. He squeezed hard before rubbing slow, barely there circles into the bone. Zack smiled into the kiss as Cody body responded. He could feel it on his hip.

With his hand still holding onto his brother biceps, Cody`s fingers bit into them as he gasped. His hip jutted into his Zack, needy as his growing erection pressed into his twin`s hip, riding so close...

Zack fought everything instinct that told him to thrust back. He was going to make his excruciating; he was going to make it amazing.

His sneaked his hand back under Cody`s shirt. And it was satisfying to feel his tummy faultier under his palm. Zack gave one last drag of kiss before pushing himself into a semi-sitting position.

Cody, with his hands still around his brother`s arms tried to pull him back. Zack shook head and smirked.

The older twin reached for bottom of Cody`s shirt, he looked at his brother, through his lashes with a question of permission in his eyes.

For whatever reason, it was hard for Cody to give it. But his aching groining had his made decision for him as it involuntary grinded against Zack.

Both of Zack's hand clutched nervously at the hem as he awkwardly manoeuvred it up Cody's chest. And he tugged even more awkwardly as it caught under Cody's armpits. Zack tried to unhook it, and Cody tried, but their movement contrasted each others. Making a bigger mess of things.

Somehow the t-shirt got over his shoulders, as Cody's arms stretched up and over head. But the collar snagged on Cody's nose. And Zack knew just what face he was pulling, just by the twitch of Cody's mouth.

He couldn't help but smirk as his twin unfortunate position. He leaned down and took Cody's bottom lip into his own mouth . And as it slipped out as he pulled back, Zack pushed down at the shirt, at his brother's arms. Trapping him as he rasssberry-ed Cody's neck.

Cody felt the wet buzz against his neck and it made him yelp and squirm. His hips bucked and rocked, "Gross Zack, Stop!!"

Zack laughed and did it again, blowing harder, cracking up at the comically sound.

Cody struggled, and writhed, grunting as he threw Zack off of him, throwing him to the floor.

Zack landed, his ass hurt and his sides aching, he just couldn't stop laughing. Tears were forced out his shut eyes.

Cody wrestled his shirt off; he tossed it over his shoulder before slapping his brother upside the head, "Dick!"

Zack wiped the corner of his eye with the back of his hand, he twisted and caught sight of Cody. Shirtless.

He was white, really white. It was creamy and smooth looking. Zack`s eyes followed the flat panels of Cody`s chest., he couldn't laugh anymore, `` You know how long it been sense I`ve seen you topless. ``

Cody suddenly felt exposed and as he swung his legs over the side of the couch, he crossed his arms over his stomach, `` I don`t know, how long?"

"Nearly two months... God I missed it." Zack twisted himself on to his knees, his eyes trying to look everywhere. Zack bit his bottom lip as he bit back a moan, "God I missed it."

Cody couldn't help but sink back, "It's not that great."

Zack pouted and pushed himself up, his arms pressing down on the couch, on either side of his lover's thighs. Zack was eyed Cody again before making eye contact, his pupils were dilated, "You're right, it's not great."

Cody felt goosebumps popping up all over his exposed upper body, he tasted bile in his throat and he wanted to punch his brother.

"It's fricking Epic." And Zack devoured Cody.

**READ ME**

***Hangs head in shame* I'm sorry about the wait.... but it's not over. **

**School a fucking bitch. I'm taking some hard course this term. High school sucks. **

**That's right I'm in high school. You're getting your porn from porn prodigy. **

**But that's beside the point. I'll probably only be able to pump out a chapter each week. I will be able to write regularly now. But it won't be often. **

**On a happier note, my friend's mom is doing better. ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

He kissed his brother hard, Zack clawed at Cody's sides. Trying to pull himself up, and drag his twin down at the same time. He felt his brother's side, his skin, his flesh. He felt his heat and it burned him. And Zack kissed with a sense of hunger.

Cody's hand flew to Zack's back, grabbing handfuls of his shirt before pulling it over Zack's head.

Zack fought off the shirt and flung it God-knows-where. Their lips separated only for a second, and both boys rushed to re-connect them.

Cody's fingers dung themselves into his twin's back pulling him flush with his own chest.

So much skin, so much Zack.

Zack broke their kiss and attacked his brother's jaw line as his hand migrated to his waist, his hand snatched the elastic band of Cody's pants, "Can I?" Zack barked under his breath, as his erection pressed into the couch.

Cody couldn't even form words as he nodded in harsh fashion, "uh huh."

When Zack aggressive striped the sweat pants down Cody's thigh, it's band caught on Cody's cock. Tugging on it before it snapped back and dully smacking Cody in the stomach.

Cody yelped and launched himself closer to his brother, his arms on hugging Zack.

Zack snaked his arm behind Cody's back, jerking his brother up into his hold. And Cody's was flush his brother.

His cock burned into Zack's belly, as his brother bit his earlobe, nipping it with his front teeth. Zack growled into Cody's ear, "Are you ok?"

Cody answered him with a rut, a whimper and a moan. As his face screwed and twisted as his hands balled, his arms gripping at Zack's back. Cody kicked and wrestled his feet out of his pants that pooled around his ankles.

And once he was free the flats of his feet griped along Zack's thighs as Cody continued to grind, his toes curled into his brother's pants.

And that made Cody pout. With talent and no grace, Cody's slide is feet up Zack's sides, and hooked his pants, kicking and fumbling them off.

Zack pushed himself forward, pressing Cody into the couch. Zack bit into Cody's lip, nipped at it. And Cody moaned, his whole body tensed, with Zack's pants only mid thigh. His cock trapped as it pointed downward. But Zack ignored.

He cupped at the back of Cody's neck, dragging him deeper into their kiss. He swiped his tongue along Cody's bottom pout.

Cody kissed hard, moaning in to it.

God Zack could feel Cody, all of Cody, "I love you so much, Cody." Zack mewled as he broke their kiss for only a second.

Cody groaned frustrated as he felt Zack limp in his arms, "Just take off your pants!"

**READ ME!!!**

**I'm so sorry I'm pathetic, a horrible excuse for a fan girl!!! *cries***

**It's soooo short and I'm late! It's tiny and late! **

**But it's something, a cracker in this smutty meal??**

***CRIES* **


	20. Chapter 20

The corners of Zack's mouth tugged into a smile. He flopped his head down, his forehead in the nook of Cody's neck as he chuckled, "Ahh so romantic Cody."

Cody whined as he pressed his hard, heavy, weeping cock into his twin's hip. His legs hooking over Zack's hips, riding himself into that little groove. The writhing bottom brother felt Zack smile in his shoulder. Cody's hand shot up and tangled itself in Zack's hair.

He jerked his brother's head back, forcing him to look in to his hooded eyes, "Please...your pants need" Cody licked his lips, " To come off!"

Zack could feel Cody's pants, his hot needy breaths, grazing down the side of his jaw, down his neck. It made his cock twitch. So as he collided his part mouth with his brother, as he moaned into it, Zack awkwardly rolled and pushed off his sweat pant.

And as he kicked the last bet off, he was completely naked with his nude twin. He could feel everything everywhere, as he pushed Cody back on the couch as he kneeled on the floor. It made Zack groan as he slide so slowly into Cody. His dick, riding right along his brother's.

Cody's hands held onto Zack's shoulders, holding onto them for dear life. Cody pressed his head onto his brother's chest. His whole body curl into his twin's, "Fuck." Zack's skin seemed to be burning him.

"Cody..." Zack breathed.

Cody forced himself to pull his head back, to look up at his older brother, "What-"

Zack stole Cody's mouth, his tongue darting out, running it along Cody's.

As their mouths moved with each other, so did their hip. The harder Zack dragged his mouth over Cody' the harder he rotated his hips over Cody's. The faster Cody's kissed back, the faster his fucked back.

It got to the point where Cody couldn't breathe, all he could do if thrust at Zack. He was dead despite his fucking upwards, His head fallen back on the couch and Cody was taking it, with his nails biting into Zack`s shoulders.

Everything in between them had gotten sticky, their pre-come oozing out, slicking each other up.

Zack`s back hunched over his head nuzzling into Cody`s neck. Biting them hard, his teeth clamping over the tensing muscles of Cody`s neck. Then Zack rolled his tongue over the indentations, soothing them.

One of Zack`s hands clamped down over his twin`s thigh, pulling his brother into their fucking. Forcing them to meet harder, faster. Zack fucked his brother`s inner thigh hard. He was launching their bodies forward. And Cody pushed them back.

Something dislodged itself in Cody`s throat, and a load groan choked its way out.

It somehow gave Zack permission to be verbal, something he was holding back on, "Good God Cody. You're so soft." The older twin growled. Cody yelped with the force Zack`s next thrust landed on his groin.

It stayed there and each boy could feel every detail of their twins` cock press into their bodies. Zack groaned as he felt Cody' twitch and throb.

Cody whimpered as ground himself into Zack, he whimpered harder when Zack didn`t respond.

Zack kissed Cody`s temple before he grated his hips over Cody`s.

Cody`s legs over Zack`s hip, pulled his brother closer. Cody needed it. He needed more, he was so fucking closer.

Moans were spelling out both of their mouth.

The feeling of Zack`s hand as it moved over his hip, curved over his ass. His fingers brushing over Cody's puckered hole. Sent Cody screaming, his eyes screwed shut as he unloaded himself.

Zack felt the ropes of semen splash on his stomach. He felt his brother shutter, his body spasm.

As Cody's body started to subside from the orgasm his brow frowned, and his chest fell, "I`m sorry."

**A/N READ ME!**

**Hey guy....*sighs*.... It`s a bit longer, but I'm not the proudest of it *creepy forgive me smile* *U***

**BUT GODDD i have been writing this fic for a looooonnng time. I MEAN A LONG TIME!!!**

**And i have thousands of fic ideas going on in my head. A couple Supernatural( GOOOO WINCEST!!) .... a couple glee (GLEEE!!! KURT RULES!!) , a harry potter****.(ITS HARRY WHAT CAN I SAY).. .(don't judge me!!?) a twilight one (involing Seth and an OOC) **

**Yeah i know twilight... shut up. It's gay awesome sex..**

**And Yeah... i have been writing a couple but out of respect for you guys im not going to post them till this fic it over...**

**..huh that *U* looks like a penis.... I'm going to stop talking. **


	21. Chapter 21

Zack was panting as he stared at his twin with his eyebrow cocked high, "Why are you sorry?" Zack slowly started to stand up before he sat down beside his wore brother. Zack asked again, as he turned tucking his leg under his butt, and put a hand on Cody's tummy.

He smiled when his realized his hand was now coated in cum.

"Because I suck and jizz my pants." Cody pouted and turned on his hip, facing his brother with a pout.

"You're not wearing pants."

Cody stuck out tongue, "You know what I mean." Cody pouted again, "And I'm really sorry... kind of a mood killer huh?"

Zack frowned before he leaned in and pecked Cody's pout. Just kissing the bottom lip. When Cody didn't kiss back, Zack frowned harder, "Don't be sorry, it's cute, I like it." Zack licked his lips, "What's the mood killer is your pouting."

Cody just pursed your lips, "How can you last so long? I'm doing a bad job...?" Cody looked away embarrassed, he could feel blush start to paint across his face.

"God no Cody!" Zack cupped his reddening brother's chin, forcing him to look at him. " It's just I have beating my meat since I was nine." Zack's hand, that was on Cody's stomach dragged upwards, it smeared the cum and came to rest on his brother's chest. Zack leaned in and whispered in Cody's ear, "You made me do that me, cuzz you drove me_ crazy." _

Cody's cock twitched.

Zack let go of Cody's chin because he could see how much his twin's pupils were dilated. How aroused he was getting.

Aww you have to love teenage stamina.

Zack gently grabbed at Cody's hand. Cody smirked because he kind of guessed what his brother was doing. Zack laced his fingers over his twin's and slowly pulled Cody's hand over to himself. Zack wrapped their hands over his own meat. Letting go and groaning as Cody gave a slight squeeze.

Cody rubbed his thumb over a vein he could feel purse against his palm. Cody started to slowing flick his wrist.

Earning himself a throaty moan. Cody smirked and picked up his pace, his hand tightening as it went down.

The hand that was on Cody's chest, brushed over his rips and Zack grabbed at his side and dragged Cody to him, dragging him into a slow, hard kiss.

Cody pumped harder, faster loving the feeling of Zack's firm spongy meat. Cody bit into Zack's bottom lip.

Zack fucked himself into his brother's hand; he nibbled at Cody's swelling lips, "Fuck Cody. Please don't." Zack whole was beet red and he knew he was close. He rubbed at Cody ribs gravity towards his chest. Zack brushed a hand over one Cody's nipples, "Stop. "

Cody hissed, surprised that he would feel such a sharp need come from such simple swipe of the hand. God Zack drove him up the wall.

The older twin shifted himself till he was kneeling on couch; he pushed at his brother's chest, forcing him to lie back, and brought himself down too.

Cody brought his legs on the chesterfield. And Zack moved in. His hand got a hold of Cody's thigh, and Zack used it to pull himself closer. Cody squeezed Zack's cockhead, a bead of pre-seminal fluid pearled out.

The fronts of Zack's thighs were flush with Cody's open ones.

Cody at that awkward angle continued to pumping, his wrist turning.

Zack was losing, his could only rest head on his brother's shoulder, his mouth open and slack, "Shit Cody. Cody, Cody."

With every mention of his name, Cody's movements because faster, jerker, he wanted to hear his brother to moan, to scream.

"Touch me, "Cody breathed into his brother's ear.

Zack grunted as he pushed him up, leaned against the back of the couch and reached in between Cody's legs. Grasping his hand around his twin's cock. And he started jacking his hand desperately fast, painfully hard and oh so good.

Cody's body bounced with how viciously Zack was pumping him in a loose hand. And he tired to match it.

Both boys ended up grunted as the hand wrapping around their cock pulled. It got harder to breath for both of them. They were so close, so fucking close. They could feel their muscle constrict and contract. Tense and tremble.

Air was stuck in Zack's throat as he choked out, "Oh ok, together this time, "

Cody could only nod, his face rubbing along his brother's with his eyes screwed shut.

Zack moaned, lightly to start but it grew stronger, "Cody" Zack turned his faced, burying in deep into the nook of Cody's neck, " I gonna –gonna cu-"

Cody's groan cut him off, his back arched off the couch, and his legs shook as he came hard.

Zack felt Cody's hot, sticky fluid again spray all over his tummy, and it sent him over the edge. With his eyes' rolling back in to his skull, Zack's whole back stopped moving as he climaxed. As the final drops of semen oozed out of his deflating dick Zack's collapsed, falling flush onto his twin.

Cody huffed as he felt every pound of Zack on him, and he smirked as he pulled his hand out from between them. He stared at how it was coated with both of their seed. Cody grinned harder as he wiped it all down Zack's bare back.

Zack shifted his weight so he was cuddling his younger twin.

Cody pulled a face remembering his brother's words, "'together this time'? Really?"

Zack laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around Cody, nuzzling himself closer.

Cody turned into his twin's hold, "Go teamwork!?"

"Shhh, Naptime." Zack whimpered.

_**A/U Read me!!**_

**I can't believe actually wrote this ...sooo fast!!! **

**I had an awesome (sex) dream about Cody in a dress, in public... and got sooo excited I just had to write. **

**I really hope this means I'm getting back in my grove... *Cross fingers***

**AND IT LONGER THEN THE LAST FEW!!!**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

It was so easy to waver in and out of Lala land when you can feel the soft, warm body of your twin. Cody would wake up, groggy, fuzzy and kind of confused of why he couldn't move. Then he felt Zack's arms tighten over his chest and his nose graze of his collarbone. And Cody would just smirk and wiggle his way deeper into his brother's hold.

Zack didn't wake once; he was having the best sleep he has in all time. Like not-since-the-womb good.

Cody wake up, because, and couldn't go back to sleep because of his stomach was growling. Painfully load. Cody was surprised Zack could sleep through it.

Cody prodded at his brother`s side. The pads of his fingers tickling Zack`s ribs.

Zack`s groaned, ``Shhh naptime``

Cody caned his neck trying to get a good look at the microwave clock, ``Zack it`s Five o`clock and I`m hungry.`` That came out more like a whine then Cody wanted it to.

Zack sighed heavy as he forced himself to open up his eyes, `` what do you want to make?"

Cody huffed out, "Nothing, let's go out to eat. "

Zack pushed himself up, and probed himself on his arm. He looked down at his brother as he stretched, and yarned, "That means we have to get dressed." Zack put a light hand on his twin's tummy.

Cody could feel a hand rub at his stomach over the dried, crusty cum strains "You can always undress me later."

Zack laughed and that made Cody laugh. Both smiled at each other content. They stayed that way till Cody's stomach growled. Zack chuckled lightly as he slapped his twin's tummy.

Cody rolled off the couch and started to stand up when his brother smacked his ass. The smack startled Cody, causing the poor boy to yelp. Cody jumped at faced Zack, when he saw Zack's eyes drop to his groin. Cody came to realize was nude.

Cody's whole body turned a bright shade of red. It was so cute to Zack.

Cody tried to cover himself just up holding his arms cross himself, but Zack pulled them away. Zack drew himself eye level with his brother.

"Don't, Codester, You're drop dead smexy." Zack grinned at his goofy phasing, leaned in and pecked his twin. His face still lingering near Cody's.

Zack shifted so he was holding onto Cody's naked hips. And pulled his brother into a slow kiss, nipping Cody's bottom lip in between his own. Zack waddled in closer, his stomach light brushing across Cody's as he dragged a slant mouth over his little brother's.

Cody stared to get aroused again; he could feel himself getting lightheaded. Cody was just about to jump his brother when his stomach gave again angry growl.

Zack let go off Cody and sighed, "Let's get to some food before that thing," Zack jabbed a finger in the direction of Cody's belly. "Attacks!" Zack gave a chuckled before he started rummaging for his cloths.

Cody frowned his brow and watched, "What are you doing?"

Zack found his pants and began threading in his legs, "I getting dressed... Unless you wanna go to dinner naked."

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Cody gagged, before his scowled, "We have three loads of our man seed on us?"

Zack snapped the elastic of his plaid pants on his waist, "Ah, I love it when you speak dirty." Zack searched for his shirt.

Cody grabbed his wrist and began dragging his brother to the bathroom, "We are showering, that just nasty... we all crusty."

Zack smiled as he let himself be dragged. When he closed the door behind him,he grabbed his twin by the waist, "Are we going to shower together?" His breath, as it swept across the back of his brother's neck, made Cody image a wet and slippery Zack.

He nearly came for a third time that day.

**READ ME! A\N**

**Hey readers, I'm actually writing more, you don't have to a month for six hundred…*GASP***

***self high five* I try and keep to this fic, to get it done (ITS SOOO FUCKING CLOSE) (MAYBE LIKE ANOTHER 5 CHPTERS!) (5!!!). But I cant!! Cause im on this total GLEE kick and I just cant STOP! **

**Evvvvvveeerrr. **

**And supernatural I'm loving them (what can I say … brothers... I love brothers)….**

**5 MORE, …. Hopefully!**

**OH AND MAJOUR LOVE TO: **Ethereality88!!!

***hugs* you make me want to keep writing it! Take your time, prolong my pleasure!**

**Annnnd end on a creepy note. **


	23. Chapter 23

Cody could only shutter and nod to answer his brother, "Sure."

Zack rubbed his nose into the back of Cody's neck. Lightly laughing as he did so. Zack slipped his hands down Cody's waist, his finger curled over his hips. Then they were gone and Zack was smirking sinisterly, "I like the warmer just a little bit warm then Luke."

Cody whimpered as he pulled back the curtain, he turned on the water and tested it. It was colder then he usually enjoyed it. Yet it was freezing it, it just gave Cody a tingly sensation.

The younger twin jumped as he felt arms drape over his shoulders, Zack just grinned and stuck his hand under the water, "prefect."

Zack kissed Cody just below his hair line.

Zack stepped into the shower, under the water fall; he turned and looked at his flushed brother, "Are you going to join me?"

Cody joined him, just standing there his arms hanging awkwardly by his sides.

"Aren't you the one that wanted to shower?" Zack reached for the shampoo he squirted a dime size dab in his hand and began scrubbing and lathering his hair. He offered the bottle to Cody.

Cody was kind of disappointed in the lack of sexy time. He cleaned his stomach, everything little crusty falling off, he washed his hair, all with his back to his brother.

Zack whined, making Cody glance over his shoulder. Zack struggled as he was reaching behind him, "How did I get cum on my back?"

Cody laughed and turned around; he scrubbed clean his twin's back, "Because I put it there." Cody felt Zack's muscle melt into go as he worked over them.

After Cody was done his hands fell to his sides, his heart was racing as the luke warm water showered down on him. Pelting him, along with his brother.

Zack faced his Cody, and they took in the sight of their near reflection soaking wet. The soft look to damp skin, the darker than normal hair, clung to the side of their faces.

The boys' hands magnetically drew to each other. Zack's hand hooked Cody's finger, and he pulled him closer. Their tummy's brushing each others. Zack's other hand laced in Cody's wet lock.

The cool water encouraged their kiss to be slow, yet hard, to seek heat as their lips pushed, bruised and dragged against each other.

Cody moaned as Zack moved his attention to his jaw, nipping at the bone and how it cut Cody in a soft curve. Zack hands fell to his brother's hip, his palms rubbed circles into Cody. Cody was being spoiled.

"Are you liking this?" The older twin asked as his thigh pushed out, and grinded along Cody's hard self.

Cody murmured nodding, his head dropped. Cody nuzzled it into the nook of his brother's neck, kissing and biting.

Zack's leg teased Cody, he nipped his earlobe with his front teeth before dropping to his knees and stared up at his flushed twin.

Cody whole body was on fire, he could have swore that the water was sizzling of him. That stream bellowed out of the shower. His hand instantly grabbed at Zack's shoulder, his finger already digging in. He was panting and aching; waiting.

**READ ME! PLZZ**

**Ok, short chapter with a promising ending... if i keep the chapters this short ill take me more then 5 to finsh...**

**Ok, i have question? Would you rather have small chappy come out every few days, OR long ones every few week??**

**Review and tell me...**

**I love (NON SEXUALLY... *WINKS*) all my review, i swear i freak everytime someone reviews. I have a happy dance. **

**Actually, im not joking. I have done 150 or so happy dance because of this story. **

**Im your dancing monkey... but i wont through my poop at u.**

**PS MY FRIEND'S MOM IS DOOOING SO MUCH BETTTER!!! **

**I dentate this story to her. **


	24. Chapter 24

Zack didn't waste a second; he took his brother's cock head in and sucked, giving no real warning to Cody.

The poor boy doubled over his hands supporting him on his twin but his knees gave out. Cody eyes screwed shut his muscles all tense, his world was being rocked.

Zack's head bobbed and he sucked dragging his brother's dick deeper into his mouth. His tongue ran along Cody's thick vein that pulsed against Zack's slick appendage. Zack pulled up and flicked at Cody's slit. He tasted the gobs of tangy pre seminal fluid as it bubbled out.

Zack moaned, and Cody groaned. Really loudly.

Cody felt the vibration, it made his already consumed body thrash. He was completely supporting himself on his brother. Cody felt his nuts tighten, his muscles frozen ridge, his whole body shook as the heat of Zack's mouth became to much for him; and he came, hard. Thick ropes of cum, slid down the eldest twin's throat.

Zack let go of Cody and smiled up at him, "Ah I love my minute man."

Cody laughed as he panted and pushed his brother at the shoulders. Zack lost his balance, his hand shot out and regained for him. Zack pulled himself into a standing position, he pushed at Cody's bottom lip with his own.

He reached behind Cody and turned off the water.

Cody sighed and stepped out of the shower, already drying himself when Zack came out of the tub. Cody handed over the towel, "You ready to act like brothers again."

Zack rubbed the towel over his face, sighing, "I wish we didn't have too." Zack began drying the rest of his body, he looked his lover right in the eye, "I wish we could just walk out that door and be."

Cody frowned and took a step towards his twin, Cody put a hand on his chest, "We can't do that, we are basically identical. We can't pass as just two guys."

Zack bit his lip, till he came up with an idea as his eyes fell apron their Mom's drawer, "What if we could pass as a guy and a girl?" Zack glanced into Cody's eyes before he walked over to the draw and started rummaging through out of it.

"What?" Cody's eyebrows rose, he didn't like the sound to that.

Zack gave a whop of excitement as he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a tube of ruby red lipstick. He turned to his twin with a semi evil gleam in his eye.

The youngest brother eyes shot open, "Oh nooo, uh uh." His hands waving out of him.

Zack grabbed and immobilized one of Cody's hand, "Come on, just humour me?" Zack pouted.

Cody sighed, he gave up and dropped his jaw, surrendering to the lipstick, "Just don't get any on my teeth. "

Zack grinned as he placed the curved tip of the lipstick onto one side of his brother's widow's peck and in slow drag downwards, he followed the slight fall of his lip line, to the corner of his brothers mouth. Leaving a trail of red.

Zack loved it. The color was bright, warm and enticing. Zack watched with fascination as he painted the rest of his brother utterly kissable pout.

Cody didn't have a chance to smack his lips together before Zack attacked him. Zack was bruising his lips, made their teeth clanged, and it sent shivers up Cody's spine. His arms flew and clung around Zack's back. He pushed his brother into the wall.

The lipstick was smearing, the color passing from one twin to the other. It acted like a lube, allowing them to kiss and bit and nip with the harshness that burned in both of their bellies with ease.

Even though Zack started the rough kiss, Cody took control of this kiss, his hands running all over his brother. Forcing him back into the wall, forcing his mouth apart, forcing his tongue to twist with his twin's.

The older boy mewled into the kiss.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! **_Some was knocking at the door.

Cody pulled back angry, "Who could that be?"

Zack slumped down, having been forced to stand on his tip toes, panted, "I'll go check it out." He rubbed at the makeup smeared over his lips, with the back of his hand. Zack pulled on bathrobe and walked to the door in the main room. He looked over his shoulder and watched his brother closed the bathroom's door.

Sighing he open the door and dropped his jaw.

Three girls beam up at him....

Sasha held a measuring cup, and she spoke like she had been rehearsing, " Can we borro-... Zack?!"

Ronnie, who was standing behind her, gave a shrill scream.

Katie just huff, because she was completely immune to Ronnie's behaviour, " Holy shit."

_**READ ME, A/N**_

**OK.... the plot is thickening.... yeah.**

**WOOOOOTTT MAKE UP PLAY *FAINTS***

**The votes for story length were pretty split down the middle sooo.... Ill update when i can. **

***U* teehee.**

**REVEIW ME **


	25. Chapter 25

"What are you guys doing here? "Zack demanded. He tightened the bathrobe.

The girls explained in a trace, they just stared at him in awe. They spoke in a eerie rotation, Katie spoke first.

"We got a hotel room after the concert."

With out even missing a beat, Ronnie quirked, "We have the room next to you."

"We didn't know it was you." A grin spread across Sasha face.

"But we wanted to explore after we heard, sex sound of a male persuasion... on both parties." Katie nearly giggled.

"So we came up with the idea to ask to borrow a cup of sugar." Sasha raised the measuring cup.

"You can't go wrong with the classics." Katie threw in.

Zack was thoroughly creeped out, thoroughly.

Sasha squealed, she leaned in and examined Zack's jaw, "Is that..." She gasped, "Lipstick! Oh my god, you two are cross-dressing!" She screamed.

With the risk of her being heard Zack pulled her into the room, the other two girls followed. They fanned their faces jumping and squealing. Zack just stared the, confused and scared.

Cody was in the bathroom paralyzed.

Katie forced herself regain her cool, "Cody, get your gender bending little butt out here!" She turned to her gal pals and flailed with an eat shit grin on her face.

The bathroom door opened and Cody's nightmare was confirmed. The girls were back. He nearly cried.

**Read Me**

**This is an extremely short chapter yes i know. I just can't write it anymore**

**I have bad news. My friend's mom past way. And I just can't bring myself to write for this fic ... At least on at this moment. Please Forgive Me. **

**Im sitting my friend as I post this....**

**But I hope that once time passes, that ill be able start it again. It was a fun fic to write. You guys have been awesome.**

**Rest In Peace**

**Kate Wilson**


End file.
